


A Sacrifice for Those You Love

by QueenSuicune



Category: Thomas and Friends - Fandom
Genre: Blood, Blood and Injury, Burns, Dismantle, Fear, Hell, M/M, Nightmares, Other, angsty, depressed, scrapped
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-09 17:53:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 22,489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27580291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenSuicune/pseuds/QueenSuicune
Summary: "People sacrifice themselves to protect the ones they love."Edward had heard this saying before but never really thought much about it for he believes that it only counts towards humans. However, after a tragic event that has happened to Thomas in the past and an impending demise for the small tank engine set, Edward will have to think fast and if that saying also implies to engines as well
Relationships: Connor/Gordon (Thomas the Tank Engine), Edward/Henry (Thomas the Tank Engine), James/Thomas the Tank Engine
Comments: 6
Kudos: 9





	1. Choice

**Author's Note:**

> *THIS NOTE IS FROM THE FANFICTION WEBSITE WHEN I POSTED THIS STORY ON THERE*
> 
> Hey everyone! So, this is my first story ever for the 'Thomas the Tank Engine' section on this website, ever. I just got back into the franchise after meeting the amazing author, Raphianna. After getting to know her, she introduced me to the pairings she and our other author friend, Goldsaddletank.
> 
> At first, I was confused because I haven't watched Thomas and Friends since 'The Magic Railroad.' But after watching some episodes, and movies, of the CGI animations, I can see why the pairings like work. So, in my future Thomas stories, I will only use THESE ships because in all honesty, I don't see how some of the "main" ships work but that's just my opinion. Everyone has a right to their own opinions on who should be paired with who so I would like it if you respect my ships for my stories.
> 
> Also, Raphianna has edited this chapter because in all honesty, I suck at it, terribly. So, this is a shout out to her as a thank you for being an amazing friend and sister so thank you so much! She is also the one who made the cover art for this story so thank you once again! ^^
> 
> With all of that said, I can now do some quick notes for people to know. For starters, please don't send reviews that are about you hating the ships I'm using. Words hurt and everyone has the right to create and use ships of any kind in FICTIONAL stories where anything can happen. Just because people use one "main" couple for their stories doesn't mean its the right couple for the franchise and that everyone should ship them.
> 
> Italics are used for thinking, flashbacks and dreams/nightmares.
> 
> The ships that will be shown mostly are Thomas/James and Edward/Henry.
> 
> In this story, Thomas and Edward have a brotherly relationship so they call each other brothers.
> 
> And I believe that is everything I wanted to say so I hope you enjoy this story and to not criticize it because it contains ships that you don't like

" _Go, James! Go!" Thomas yelled as he quickly pushed Theo across the tracks, clearing the path of empty cars for James to escape._

_Looking back, he watched his shining ruby speed past them, heading towards the exit of the Steelworks. Happy that James was able to escape, Thomas smiled. As he moved his eyes to look forward, he gasped. The cars started to lift and topple over, the corner of one of the trucks pressing a button._

_As Thomas and Theo slowed down, Thomas felt a heavy piece of metal land on top of his cab, lifting him up off the ground and into the air._

_Thomas cried out in shock as he watched himself being lifted, too high above the ground. "Help! Help!" He yelled in fear._

_He frantically looked around, but fear gripped his boiler as he felt the magnet begin to move. He whimpered a bit as he was slowly being moved over a huge pot full of burning, hot smelt. "No, no, no, no!" He whimpered as the magnet stopped over the molten metal, the warmth from it starting to make his wheels heat up._

" _Don't worry, I'll get you down Thomas!" Theo yelled as he started to push on the cars._

" _Oh no, you don't!" Hurricane exclaimed as he was quickly coupled to the experimental engine, before pulling him back, preventing him from moving the cars._

" _Let me go!" Theo exclaimed as he tried to move forward, without any luck._

" _And make our favorite engine leave? I don't think so." Frankie said as she backed up, blocking Theo's view of the cars. "He just returned to us and now you want him to leave? He promised to help us here at the Steelworks." She said tauntingly, moving her gaze to look up at Thomas, smiling._

" _I only agreed as a thank you for taking my goods train to Bridlington's yard! I didn't agree to actually work here without the chance of going home!" Thomas yelled as he slowly swayed over the hot smelt. The panic rose in him as he felt his wheels start to heat up even more._

_To him, it felt like his wheels were on fire and he was struggling to hold in a pain-filled whimper as he glared at the two Steelworks' engines._

" _But you must stay! It's only fair that you do." Hurricane explained as he was uncoupled from Theo, riding around the works until he faced Thomas._

" _Thomas!" A familiar voice yelled out from across the hot building._

_The voice was filled with fear and panic as the sounds of puffing began to get louder. Thomas looked over to see the two experimental engines, Merlin and Lexi, and James in the middle, who was racing towards them._

_Thomas watched as James moved faster than the other two. He could see the fear, worry, and panic in his ruby's eyes; it made his boiler ache with anxiety, desperately wanting to be with him. He wanted to go back to Sodor with the red tender engine and forget the mess they both put themselves in._

" _He's going back to Sodor!" James yelled. "I came here looking for him and I'm not leaving without him!" He shouted as he glared at the steamie and diesel in front of him._

_Hurricane and Frankie both looked at each other and smirked, both having the same idea. Looking back up at Thomas, their eyes shimmered with a dark and sinister intention. Just looking at them made Thomas' boiler shiver._

_His panic and fear only increased when he saw some of the steelworkers leave Hurricane's and Frankie's cabs and stand near a lever that more than likely controlled the magnet that held him. A great sense of dread filled Thomas' entire body and his eyes widened in fear._

" _Alright. You win. You can take him back home with you." Frankie said, eerily calm as she smiled darkly at the red tender engine._

" _But only as metal sheets! Do it now!" Hurricane yelled as one of the workers immediately pressed a button. Almost instantly, the magnet's hold on Thomas loosened and dropped him._

" _Thomas!" Lexi, Merlin, and Theo cried out in terror as they watched their new friend fall towards the cauldron of molten iron._

_Thomas yelled in fear as time seemed to slow down for him. He watched the smelt grow brighter as he neared it, and he felt the heat of it started to melt part of his body. He could feel his paint bubble, and his wheels started to melt just from the heat. The agonizing pain of being burnt shot throughout him, and he could no longer hold in his screams of pain._

_As he closed his eyes, he saw memories appearing before him, but fading away as just as quick as they came._

_When he first arrived on Sodor in his green livery, to Gordon pulling him along with the Express, getting his branch line, all the friends he met, to him figuring out his feelings for James when he was trapped here._

_Opening his eyes, he slowly looked over at the red engine, his eyes filled with anguish, pain, and fear as tears slid down his face. James himself looked back in horror as he saw him, his Thomas, his shinning blue star falling to his death._

_Tears fell from his own eyes as he looked at Thomas, both filled with the wanting, the need to be with each other, yet both of them knew, it wouldn't ever happen._

_As Thomas closed his eyes, he felt himself land in the smelt. The pain completely overwhelmed him as he felt his body start to melt instantly. Yet before he completely fell in, he heard his ruby's voice yell out one more time before he was completely submerged._

" _THOMAS!"_

Thomas gasped as he jolted awake from his sleep. In his panic, he backed up and bumped into the buffers of his shed, causing him to fully regain consciousness. Blinking his eyes, he panted hard, but quietly as he looked around. No longer was he in the Steelworks, but home.

Tidmouth Sheds. The place where he knew he was protected from anyone else who dared try and hurt him.

It was about a week since he and James returned from the Mainland, something they both will never forget. Thomas still felt bad about taking James' goods train, but he was tired of him always teasing him, yet it didn't teeter his feelings for him.

It was on their way back to Sodor that they both admitted their feelings towards each other. It was one of Thomas' happiest days when he found out that James felt the same way about him.

And yet, even after that, he still suffered from nightmares about the Steelworks. Each nightmare he had only got worse but this one was the worst one of all.

Panting softly, Thomas slowly puffed forward a bit, back to his original spot, before looking to his left. He saw Emily on the far left, with Percy next to her and Edward, his adopted big brother next to him. Smiling, knowing that they were safe, he looked to the right.

Henry was on the far right, as was Gordon, and finally James, his shining ruby. He stared at James as he slept, listening to his soft breathing, knowing that he too, was safe. He blushed a bit before he looked over at Edward.

He smiled as he stared at his older brother, thinking of the times they had. From Edward teaching him how to shunt cars to playing a game of either chase or hide-n-seek. He was the first friend Thomas made when he first arrived on Sodor. Edward seemed to be the first one who cared for him as well.

He looked up to Edward as a mentor at first, but then, it just felt natural to call him big brother.

Now knowing that everyone was safe, Thomas allowed himself to relax, and he looked down at the ground; but he was so deeply lost in his thoughts, that he didn't hear someone stir before waking up.

"Thomas?" A soft voice whispered next to him.

Thomas jumped a bit before looking over to see Edward looking at him in worry. Thomas breathed a sigh of relief as he saw it was his older brother.

"Are you alright?" Edward asked quietly, being careful about not waking up the other engines.

"N-no, I'm not. Just… another nightmare about the Steelworks…" Thomas said quietly before looking back down at the ground.

Edward continued to look at his little brother in concern. He knew Thomas has been having problems sleeping since his return, but this one seemed to be worst. The last few nights, Thomas would only whimper and talk quietly as he slept. Yet tonight, he was jolted awake from his sleep.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Edward asked softly.

Thomas bit his lip, but after a minute, he spoke.

"I… I was trapped against the magnet at the Steelworks hanging over the smelt. Theo was trying to free me, but Hurricane pulled him away. James, Lexi, and Merlin came back to try to help me but… one of the workmen there pushed a button and I fell in…" Thomas started but stopped as he started to cry again as the memory of his dream came back.

Thomas closed his eyes and gritted his teeth to stop himself from crying out and waking the other engines. His body trembled as he sobbed quietly to himself.

Edward's eyes filled with sadness as he finished his statement in his head. He shuttered a bit as he imaged seeing Thomas falling into the burning smelt. Quietly, he slowly puffed out of his berth and onto the turntable, waiting for it to spin him around to face Thomas. Once it did, he silently rode off the turntable and into Thomas' berth.

"Thomas…" Edward stated as he slowly came to a halt, his buffers gently pressing against the smaller engine. Thomas sniffed and opened his eyes, looking up at him as fresh tears roll down his cheeks.

"Don't cry Little Brother. You're safe here. No one will ever let any harm come to you again. You have my promise." Edward said gently as he smiled softly.

Thomas smiled a bit as he slowly stopped crying, his eyes now red, irritated by his tears. He gently moved forward to press his buffers against Edward some more before looking back up at him.

"I know Edward. Thank you…" He said softly as he yawned slightly. Edward chuckled at his brother's yawn and smiled.

"Get some sleep Little Brother." Edward said softly as he saw Thomas slowly close his eyes.

Once Thomas was asleep, Edward quietly backed out of his berth before getting on the turntable again. He frowned a bit as he tried to think of something that would help Thomas stop having nightmares. But no matter how hard he thought, nothing came to mind.

He sighed softly, hating that he couldn't think of anything. Backing up into his own berth, Edward gazed at Thomas one last time, before the older tender engine yawned and closed his eyes, falling into a deep sleep.

* * *

The next morning, everyone was awake and leaving Tidmouth one by one. As Thomas waited for his turn, he looked over at James. James himself was already looking at him and smiling. Thomas smiled back. Though a nagging thought hung in the back of his mind.

' _Should I tell him…?'_

Thomas looked away from James and sighed. ' _Later. We have work to do.'_

James felt a little worried as he watched his blue star look away from him, but he didn't have time to ask; it was his turn to leave the sheds.

As he left, he knew he had to ask him what was wrong.

Later, Thomas was working in the docks, shunting empty cars to their needed and correct positions. But as he finished his last line-

"Steady those! They're extremely hot!"

"We know that!"

"Be careful!"

Looking up, Thomas gasped as he saw three lidded metal cauldrons being brought down one by one onto separate flatbeds.

Even though they had lids, Thomas still saw the bright glow of molten smelt inside from the tiny space between the lid and actual caldron.

Thomas shivered.

_The hot, burning smelt seared his body as he sank lower and lower. He could no longer scream due to the pain, so he merely clenched his teeth together, and shut his eyes. He wanted to stop sinking, but what could he do? Slowly, he finally felt the smelt touch his face…_

Thomas' eyes shot open as the daydream left his mind. Before he could stop himself, he reversed and harshly shoved into empty cars, previously shunted by him.

"Woah, Thomas!" Came a new voice. "What's with the sudden burst of energy?"

Thomas looked up to be met with Cranky. Sighing in relief, He spoke. "C-Cranky… what are those doing here?" He asked, looking over at the caldrons.

Cranky turned his body to see what Thomas meant. "Well, why do you want to know?"

"Just. Tell me, Cranky." Thomas said impatiently, with a hint of anger.

Stunned by Thomas' sudden change of attitude, Cranky stared at him. "Well, they're here from the Mainland to go to the Steamworks. They needed a special type of smelt to make stronger parts for you engines, and right now only the Mainland has it."

Breathing deeply, Thomas closed his eyes. After a moment, he involuntarily started shaking.

Now Cranky normally wouldn't care about another engine's behavior, but Thomas seemed to be… genuinely scared. "Thomas… are you alright?"

"I'm… I'm fine." Thomas huffed, his voice strained. There was anger in his voice, but this time, Cranky heard sadness.

Before he had a chance to ask Thomas what was wrong again, the little tank engine sped away.

* * *

' _I have to see him, I have to see him, I have to see him!'_ Thomas chanted desperately in his mind as he raced to the Vicarstown yard. As he went down the line, he tried his best to keep the tears in his eyes at bay.

When he arrived, Thomas frantically looked around the yard, until he spotted him. Nearby, shunting cars full of carrots was the red tender engine.

Thomas swallowed, before racing forwards once more. "James!"

James grumbled as he shunted some cars into a siding. He was quite cross with Sir Topham Hatt for tasking him to shunt. He wanted to pull coaches and not deal with smelly cars. He stopped shunting, however, and backed up onto the other track as he heard a frantic cry from a voice he knew all too well; his shining blue star.

"Thomas?" James asked he watched the small engine racing towards him.

He winced a bit as he heard Thomas' brakes screech, as he stopped just in front of the red tender engine. His eyes widened when he saw tears falling down Thomas' cheeks. Immediately, he knew that something was terribly wrong.

"Thomas? What's wrong?" James asked as he slowly puffed forward a bit, gently pressing his buffers against the younger engine. He noticed how Thomas had his eyes shut tightly and watched as his body shook as he cried.

"E-everything!" The blue tank engine cried. "After we came back from the Mainland, I-I haven't been able to sleep. I keep having nightmares about the Steelworks and… and…" He whimpered as he struggled to talk; instead, his crying increased.

Frowning in worry for his blue star, James started to gently push Thomas into a siding. Thomas' eyes shot open as he felt himself moving and watched as James moved the both of them to the siding away from the tracks, his eyes never leaving the others'.

Keeping their buffers touching, James stared at Thomas' face, his eyes filled with concern and worry.

"It's alright Thomas. Just take a deep breath and calm down. Now then, what's going on?" James asked softly, wanting Thomas to talk about his problems but also not wishing to force him.

Taking a deep breath, Thomas tried to fight the tears that threatened to fall as he started shaking again.

"I-I keep having nightmares about the Steelworks. At first, they weren't so bad, mostly of me never escaping there or you never coming to rescue me. Then they started to get worse, like one where we both ended up trapped there and… one where you left me behind, saying how I wasn't worth it." Thomas whispered, his attitude just as blue as his paintwork.

"Then last night… it seemed to be the worst one I had yet. I-I was attached to the magnet again and hanging over the hot smelt. It felt like my wheels were melting from the heat. Hurricane stopped Theo from moving the cars that toppled onto the control panel and you came rushing back to help me. But then… one of the workers pushed a button and… I fell in." Thomas explained as he closed his eyes, the memories of the nightmare rushing back to him.

"Oh Thomas…" James started as he presses his buffers against Thomas' own a bit more, trying to comfort him. "It was only a nightmare. Nothing more. You're home, you're safe and you have me and the others here with you. I promise." James said thoughtfully as he looked at him with eyes full of love.

Sniffling a bit, Thomas smiled at the tender engine in front of him, trying to blow some tears away from his cheeks. Then he frowned a bit and looked down at their buffers.

"It's gotten so bad James. Just this morning, as I was shunting at the docks, they were unloading cauldrons of hot smelt. Cranky was saying how they're going to be sent to the Steamworks, for its molten iron is stronger than what we have here. It's there so that the workers can use it to make stronger parts for us if any of us break down. But… I panicked so much that I sped off. I didn't want to be there in case I had to pull them. So, I came here to tell you that I'm not alright. I'm tired, I'm scared, and I keep fearing that I'm going to wake up and still be at the Steelworks." Thomas confessed quietly as his gaze never left their buffers.

James frowned a bit as he listened to Thomas' story. He knew that Thomas had been having nightmares because sometimes he was woken up by his whimpers.

But he didn't know it was this bad.

Looking around, he wondered how to cheer his blue engine up. He smiled as he looked down at the smaller engine, gently nudging him, which caused Thomas to look up at him sadly.

"How about when we're done with our work, we go to Henry's forest. Just the two of us. We won't have to worry about the others disturbing us and we can have some alone time. How does that sound?" James suggested, smiling a bit.

Taking a shaky breath, Thomas slowly smiled at his shining ruby. He blushed a bit as he continued to stare at him, but his smile slowly widened.

"I-I would love that James. Thank you." He said softly. His tears had long since stopped, but his eyes were still red from crying.

"Then we better get back to being really useful engines. I don't want Sir Topham Hatt getting cross at either of us, even though I'd rather be pulling my coaches instead of shunting these dirty cars." James said bitterly as he glared at the empty cars, slowly backing up to get onto the other track.

Thomas giggled a bit as he slowly followed James out of the siding, the blush still visible on his cheeks. Moving onto the other track, he watched as his ruby moved across the tracks. He laughed a bit as he heard James grumble to himself as he shunted the cars.

"Oh yeah, before I forget, Sir Topham Hatt wants you to take these trucks to Brendam Docks." James said as he pushed a few cars behind Thomas.

Thomas watched as the workers coupled him up to the trucks that were a mix of oil, coal, and quarry stone.

"Thank you and bye, James. Love you!" Thomas called out as he slowly puffed out of the yard, heading back towards the docks.

James blew his whistle twice as he watches his blue star puffing off, still blushing. He smiled as he watched him leave, until he was out of his sight, even though his worry for him still lingered in his boiler.

"Look at his face. He's almost as red as when that one bee stung him!" One of the empty cars said tauntingly as they and the other cars started to laugh.

"Oh, will you troublesome cars be quiet?!" James exclaimed as he roughly shunted the line of cars in front of him.

He smirked to himself as they finally stopped chattering, only to have his eyes widen as he watched some of them derail and fall onto their side. "Oh no…" He muttered as the cars busted out laughing. He knew he'd be in trouble and that it was only a matter of time until Sir Topham Hatt arrived.

* * *

"Good Morning Cranky. Good morning Carly." Henry said, smiling at the two cranes in Brendam Docks as he slowed to a stop next to Cranky.

"Morning…" Cranky huffed as he turns, lowering his hook onto a boat.

"Good Morning Henry!" Carly said happily as she slowly moves to the left, a pallet of boxes attached to her hook.

Salty was slowly moving the flatbed with the cauldrons of burning hot smelt towards Henry. "Morning matey." The diesel chuckled as he slowly stops at the green mixed-traffic tender engine. "This be here yer train for the Steamworks." He smiled as he backed up away from the flatbeds.

"Thank you Salty." Henry smiled as he slowly backs his tender box to the flatbeds.

He stopped a few inches away from the flatbed and waited for one of the dock workers to couple him up to it. Cranky was slowly turning around after lifting a pallet with a lot of metal pipes tied up to it. As he was slowly moving it over the flatbeds, he felt a stretching feeling in the metal rope attached to his hook. Looking at it, he watched as a piece of the hook started to crack.

"Look out!" Cranky cried out as his hook snapped and the pallet of metal pipes dropped.

The workmen, Henry and Salty quickly moved out of the way as the pallet of metal pipes fell. It crashed onto the side of the flatbeds containing the smelt as the pipes scattered across the tracks. The impact of the pallet and pipes caused the flatbed to sway before tipping over. Smelt poured and flowed out of the cauldrons as they hit the ground. Steam rose up as the ground, tracks, and some of the pipes started to melt as a huge puddle of smelt formed.

"Cinders and ashes…" Henry gasped as he looked at the damage as he puffed up to Salty after going around the docks.

"Oh no…" Cranky groaned worriedly, knowing that he caused confusion and delay at the docks as he looked down at the mess he created by accident.

* * *

Not far away from the docks, Thomas smiled as he pulled the goods train towards Brendam. A slight blush was still on his cheeks as he remembers what James said.

"James is right, I am safe here." Thomas hummed in satisfaction. "And I can't wait to go to Henry's forest with him." He smiled, the blush becoming a bit darker.

He puffed up the hill the leads towards the docks. A loud 'CRACK' was heard as he made it to the top of the hill. "Huh?" Thomas pondered, wondering what the crack was. Starting to go down the hill, he put on his breaks only to have his eyes widen in fear. His breaks had stopped working.

"On! On! On! On!" The cars laughed as they started to push Thomas down the hill.

"Stop!" Thomas cried out in fear as he tried to make his breaks work. "Help!" He called out as the fireman and driver started to pull down on the brake lever. Thomas panicked as the goods train continued to push him down the tracks at a dangerous speed. He thought about the time when he took Edward's goods train years ago and had the same thing happen to him as it did now. Speeding down the tracks, he noticed a blue tender engine puffing down the tracks next to his. "Edward! Help!" Thomas cried out as he sped past Sodor's number 2 engine.

"Thomas?!" Edward gasped in shock as he watched his brother sped past him. Narrowing his eyes in determination, he sped down the tracks, following him. Panting a bit, he eventually caught up to Thomas.

"I can't stop!" Thomas cried out as he looked at his brothers. His wheels ached from the speed he was traveling as he felt sick to his boiler. "My breaks broke, and the cars keep pushing me!" He yelled out worriedly.

"I'll try to stop you!" Edward panted as his driver slowly climbed onto his running plate. He did this once before when some kids were messing with James' controls, causing him to become a runaway. The number 2 engine panted as he kept himself slightly in front of Thomas but watched as Thomas slowly got in front of him. Edward's wheels ached as he puffed his pistons as fast as he could, trying to catch him as the driver slowly climbed back into Edward's cab.

Both Thomas and Edward could see Brendam Docks coming into view and the tank engine felt a sinking feeling enter his boiler. He whimpered as he continues to try to use his breaks, even though he knew it wouldn't work. Both engines flew into the docks but what they saw in front of them caused their bodies to go cold. In front of them was the huge puddle of smelt, still flaming hot as the steam and heat rose into the air. They also noticed the metals pipes scattered across the tracks, some melting while sitting in the puddle.

Thomas' eyes widen in fear as he stares at the smelt getting closer and closer. The images from his nightmare just last night flashed into his mind. He could hear Frankie's and Hurricane's laughter as he felt the heat of the smelt got closer as he fell from the magnet. He cried out as tears fell from his eyes.

"Thomas!" Edward, Henry, Cranky, Carly, and Salty yelled out in fear as they watched the tank engine heading straight towards the molten smelt puddle.

Edward bit his lip fearfully as he looks at the broken face of Thomas. The tears falling and the look of absolute fear on his face made Edward's boiler ache. Looking ahead of him, he noticed a metal pipe laying across the track he was on. He was about to use his breaks when an idea flew into his funnel. He took a deep breath as he sped down the tracks, slowly passing Thomas as he heads straight towards the pipe.

"Edward!" Henry cried out worriedly, watching as his sapphire sped up towards the metal pipe instead of slowing down.

' _Oh Lady, please let this work.'_ Edward thought as he sped as fast as he could. His driver and fireman jumped out of his cab when he ran into the pipe.

He groaned in pain as he felt his front wheels break and bend upon hitting the pipe at full speed. The pipe rolled under him, causing his wheels to crack and his coupling rods break. He closed his eyes as he felt himself tipping onto his side. Thomas gasped as he watched his brother hit the metal pipe head-on. He was confused about why he did that, and his eyes widen as he watched the number 2 engine start to derail onto his side, straight at him. Thomas closed his eyes as he felt Edward fall onto him, the force causing him to derail on his side as well.

Some of the troublesome cars fell onto their side while the rest just crashed into each other. Thomas groaned as he slowly skidded to a stop, away from smelt. Coughing a bit from the dust, he slowly opened his eyes, only to widen them in fear as he watched his older brother. Henry, Salty, and Cranky also looked on in fear as Edward, laying on his side, slid into the smelt, coming to a stop in the middle.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

The loud, agonizing scream left Edward's mouth as he felt the molten steel start to melt his body. He felt his wheels melting like butter as his running plate, boiler, coupling rods started to sink slightly from how much the smelt was melting him. He clenched his eyes shut as he felt the smelt start to burn the right side of his face. Never has he felt so much pain at this intensity in his life before. The water in his boiler bubbled faster from the heat of the smelt that it felt like his entire body was engulfed in flames. His tender box had detached itself from him as it laid near the edge off the smelt puddle, it too was melting as the pile of coal caught on fire from the heat.

Sirens could be heard getting closer, despite Edward's agonizing screams, as the Search and Rescue Team arrived. Belle and Flynn gasped at that sight of their friend slowly being melted alive. Without hesitation, they quickly aimed their water cannons at Edward, and the spilled smelt and started firing water at the scene. Steam quickly rose up and covered the entire area when the smelt was instantly cooling down from the cold water. Cracking and snapping sounds could be heard within the steamed covered area as the melted tracks and Edward was cooled down. Within minutes, Belle and Flynn ceased their water cannons once all the spilled smelt was completely cooled down.

Thomas quickly moved his eyes around as felt Rocky slowly pulling him into an upright position. Worriedly looking around, his eyes widen as a gasp left his mouth. In front of him laid Edward. His beautiful blue livery was scorched and bubbly from the heat of the smelt. His tender box was burnt when the coal had caught on fire and the livery was almost completely black. Cracks covered Edward's body as the hardened smelt encased the parts of Edward covered in a hardened case. His wheels were cracked and broken as half of his funnel was melted. But what made Thomas start to panic was the lack of sound the came from his older brother.

"Edward…" Thomas cried out as tears fell from his eyes. He clenched his eyes shut and gritted his teeth, causing more tears to fall.

"EDWARD!"


	2. Aftermath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Island of Sodor's residents is shocked when they hear about Edward's accident. Thomas is the most affected by it can only watch as Edward's destroyed body is hidden from view in the Steamworks as repairs go underway to bring Sodor's number 2 engine back to them.

"EDWARD!" Thomas cried out as he tried to get his older brother to make a sound. Any sound that would indicate if he was still alive. He cried in pain as he felt himself being pulled onto a flatbed attached to Porter. "No! I'm not leaving without Edward!" Thomas cried as he glared at them.

The others were shocked at his outburst, never hearing the tank engine act like that but understood why he was like this. Edward was more family to him than a friend and it's hard to see anyone, friend or family, to see those you love hurting.

"You need to get checked out, Thomas." Rocky said in a quiet voice. "Edward will join you at the Steamworks soon."

"Rocky's right Thomas." Porter said, trying to keep reassure Thomas. "They will bring Edward in soon, but you have to go to be repaired."

Thomas clenched his eyes shut as sobs escaped his mouth.

"Listen Thomas, I know Edward is important to you. He's also our friend and we're all hurting at seeing our friend like this." Porter said quietly. "Edward wouldn't want you hurting and would tell you to go to the Steamworks."

Thomas tried to quiet his sobs as he looked over at Edward. The workmen and the Search and Rescue men were busy trying to break the hardened smelt from Edward as quickly as possible. Henry had moved as close as he could, talking to Edward as he too tried to make him create a sound. Thomas moved his eyes up and watched as Cranky was loading the now empty cauldrons onto an empty flatbed attached to Salty. Looking down at the flatbed was on, Thomas sighed quietly.

"Alright." Thomas said quietly. He felt a small tug before Porter started to pull the flatbed towards Sodor's Steamworks. Thomas moved his eyes up as he watched Edward, his friend, and brother, slowly fade from his sight.

* * *

Sir Topham Hatt was busy looking over schedules as he sat at his desk. Looking through charts and the map on his desk, He started to move that small, modeled trains around. "That should do it." He smirked to himself as he puts the charts down.

He jumped as the loud ringing from his phone filled the room. Picking it up, he cleared his throat and holds it against his ear. "Hello?" He hummed as continues to move the small, metal trains over the map. His eyes widen as he froze in place. "What? How did this happen?" He asked in a shocked voice. "Make sure they help him and to take him to the Steamworks immediately after he's freed." The Fat Controller said sternly as he hung his phone up. Looking back at the map, he gently picks up the two, blue, metal trains up, the numbers 1 and 2 painted on their side. "Oh, Thomas and Edward." He said quietly, his voice full of sadness.

Putting the trains down, he picks his phone up and dialed one of the signal boxes. "Tell the signalmen to put the tracks from Brendam Docks to Crovan's Gate on standby for an immediate shut down for an emergency transportation." Sir Topham Hatt said determinedly as he hangs up. Picking the phone up again, he calls the station house at Brendam Docks. "Is Henry still there?" He asked, waiting for a reply. "Good, I want him to be the one to transport Edward to the Steamworks." He hummed as he hangs up again. Picking the phone up for the third and final time, he dialed the Steamworks. "Hello, Thomas will be in shortly, but I want you to assemble a team on standby for an emergency that will be the top priority." He said as he hangs up. Sitting in his chair, he rubs his hand over his head, body shaking as everything finally hits him.

* * *

The Sodor Search and Rescue Team and the workmen at Brendam Docks worked nonstop, hammering and digging the cooled down smelt away from Edward. Henry stared at him in fear, shock, and sadness. The scene still replying in his mind as Edward's screams echoed nonstop. Oh, how that scream of agony that escaped from his sapphire's mouth made his boiler turned cold.

"Please Edward." Henry pleaded quietly as he puffed as close as he can to him. "Please make some type of noise." He said desperately.

Duck, who brought the breakdown train, Jerome and Judy, continues to stare in shock at his friend. When he was told by a workman at the Quarry to collect Judy and Jerome, he was never expecting to see a scene like this. Even working on the Great Western Railway, he never saw an accident where half an engine had melted in molten smelt.

"Oh, Edward." Duck whispered sadly as he continued to watch the workmen and Search and Rescue work on freeing Sodor's number 2 engine.

"Henry, when Edward is ready to be transported, you are to take him to the Steamworks as quickly as possible. The railway will be on lockdown from here to Crovan's Gate for you." A workman said as he walked up to the huge, green engine.

"Y-Yeah." Henry said in a shaken voice, his eyes not once leaving Edward's body.

"Ted, Matthew, Robert, and Caleb, start putting chains under Edward for Carly can lift him up. Make sure the chains are secured tightly for they won't be sliding along him." A workman said. "Everyone else, start freeing the tracks a bit more for Duck can move Judy and Jerome closer to Cranky. We're going to pass Edward from Carly to Cranky to Judy and Jerome for we won't slide him from the ground."

The workmen agreed as they swiftly got to work. Zackary, the one who gave the orders, looked over at Edward sadly. 'We'll get you to the Steamworks soon. I promise.' He thought before looking at one of the Search and Rescue volunteers. "Go get the biggest tarp you can find. I don't want any other people or engines to see Edward in this state." Zackary demanded as he watched the workmen scurry off.

* * *

"The secluded spot is ready and prepared for Edward, boss." Kevin said as she hastily drives over to the Cuban engine.

"Good." Victor hummed softly as he slowly puffs to the corner of the Steamworks. A huge cloth was hanging from the ceiling and tied to the floor. 'Never would I expect a situation like this.' The Cuban engine thought sadly before puffing over to Thomas.

Thomas looked down as he dangles from a crane. He winced a bit as the workman started to take his damaged coupling rods off. His cheeks stained with tears as he cried silently while he closed his eyes. 'It's my fault.' He thought sadly as he opens his eyes a bit. 'Because of me, Edward is hurt and it's all my fault!'

"Thomas?" Victor called softly as he stops in front of him. "I know you are upset about what happened but don't think that this is your fault."

"It is my fault!" Thomas snapped, angry tears falling down his cheeks. His sudden anger caused everyone to jump back before slowly going back to work. "Because of me, Edward is hurt! He's hurt because he saved ME instead of doing his jobs!" The tank engine cried angrily. "Because of me, he's probably…"

"That's enough Thomas." Victor said sternly, causing the tank engine to look at him sadly. "Edward protected you because you are his brother and he loves you." He hummed softly. "I may not know him as long as you or the others have, but I can tell he deeply cares about you and willing to protect you from anything." He said, smiling at the small engine. "I can also tell that he wouldn't want you upset over what happened."

Thomas remained silent as he looked down, rethinking what Victor told him. He knows that Edward loved him and would do anything to protect him, even if it meant risking his life. Taking a deep breath, he sighed quietly before looking at him. "Victor?' He asked quietly.

"What is it, my friend?" Victor asked as he looks up at him.

"W-When Edward is here; may I stay near him?" Thomas asked in a quiet voice.

"Hmm…" Victor hummed in thought. "While you're being repaired, you can but when you're fixed, I'm afraid you can't." Victor said sadly.

"P-Please!" Thomas pleaded. "I won't be in the way and I promise to be quiet!" He begged.

"You still have your jobs to do, Thomas." Victor said softly. "Everyone here will be busy working on repairing him and that it'll take time. I know Edward is your brother, but you also have to do your jobs to be a really useful engine to Sir Topham Hatt." He said sternly before smiling warmly. "I'll allow you to stay some nights after you're repaired, just not every night."

Thomas sighed at Victor's statement but agreed. He knew that if he slacked off on his jobs by being by Edward's side the entire time, he would hear from both him and Sir Topham Hatt. "Alright, Victor." He said softly.

* * *

"The chains are in place and secured around him." Matthew said, looking at Zachary.

"Good, good." Zachary hummed softly as he watched as some of the workmen stand wearily on top of Edward, finishing where the chains went. "We're ready Carly!" He called out to the yellow crane.

"Alright!" Carly said as she lowers her hook down to the workmen, watching them attach the chains to her double-sided hook.

"When you go to raise him, do it slowly!" Zachary called out as he walks towards the wounded engine. "He might still be stuck in some places."

Carly gulped and took a deep breath. Her motor and wires ached in anticipation as she looks at the engine. She was fond of the Number 2 engine since he and Thomas brought her to Sodor from the Mainland.

Seeing her friend risk himself for Thomas, she never thought she would see something so brave. Biting her lip, she starts slowly raises her hook up. The chains rattled and clanked as they were slowly rose from their positions. Once the chains tightened, no one was prepared for what they heard.

Edward's scream echoed across the docks and was filled with nothing but agonizing pain as he was lifted and pulled from the ground. Everyone that heard it felt their boilers, motors, and hearts ache and shatter from hearing it and covered their ears or tried to think of something else to distract themselves.

"We need to hurry!" A worker yelled as Carly started to swiftly, yet gently move Edward.

Screams of pain continued to emit from Edward as he was slowly passed to Cranky before being held by Judy and Jerome. Jerome gasped in shock and fear as he looks at Edward's face. Very quickly, a long tarp was placed around Edward to block the wind from hitting him.

"Henry, you need to get Edward to the Steamworks fast." Zachary said as he stands in front of the big green engine. "The lines will be closed for you to travel without any delay."

"U-Undrestood." Henry said in a shaken voice. His boiler still ached, and his wheels trembled as Edward's screams of agony continue to play in his mind. Blowing his whistle twice, he starts to puff down the tracks slowly before picking up speed.

"Tell them to close the lines." Zachary told a worker, watching Henry leave with a sad look on his face. "Please make it, Edward."

* * *

Gordon smirked as he pulled the Express down the mainline, traveling at fast speeds. The big, blue tender engine always enjoying pulling the Express more than any other job. "Express coming through!" He yelled, blowing his whistle as he speeds down his Hill.

His eyes narrowed as he sees the signal at the signal station was up with the red light glowing. "Now what?" He huffed in annoyance as he slowed down, pulling himself and the Express onto a siding and stopping. "The Express is going to be late!" Gordon huffed in annoyance as he wheeshed steam in anger.

"I'm not sure." Sean, his driver said as he climbs down from Gordon's cab, heading towards the signal house.

A familiar whistle is heard as Gordon huffs impatiently. "Why must the mainline be open to Henry of all engines?" The number four engine grumbled as he watched the green engine speed past him at alarming speeds while pulling Judy and Jerome. A covered figure is being held by the cranes of the breakdown train. As Henry passed, some of the airlifted part of the tarp up. Gordon's eyes widen as he feels his boiler go cold as he sees part of a familiar blue engine from underneath the tarp.

"Gordon!" Sean yelled as he runs towards him as Henry continues to speed down the tracks. "T-There was an a-accident at Brendam docks and E-Edward..." He choked out before crying.

Tears slowly formed in Gordon's eyes as he realized that what Sean said confirmed his fears. His older brother was hidden under the tarp, being taken towards the Steamworks. "I-I need to go!" He yelled in worried. "I need to be with him!"

"Y-You will but we need to finish the Express." Sean said, trying to persuade the big engine.

"Screw the Express!" Gordon cried out in anger. "My FRIEND was injured! I NEED to be there for him!" He growled as tears fell from his eyes.

Sean stared at Gordon with a sad face. "I know you do, Gordon, but You'll only be in the way while Victor works on him. I promise after we are done with the Express, we'll go to the Steamworks." Sean said as he gently rubs Gordon's buffers.

Gordon sighed as he looks down. "Alright..." He huffed solemnly. Waiting till Sean climbed back into his cab, he blows his whistle twice and started to pull the Express again.

Chris, Gordon's fireman, looked at Sean in shock. "I-Is he?" He asked in a scared voice.

"No." Sean sighed before lowering his voice. "But Edward became like this when he knocked Thomas away from spilled molten iron." he whispered, making sure Gordon didn't hear.

Both the driver and fireman of the number 4 engine shivered, fearing how Gordon will react when he finds out two of his friends are at the Steamworks from the same accident.

* * *

"Ow ow ow…" Thomas hissed in pain as the workers started to repair his buffers and wheels.

"Everything will be alright, my friend." Victor said in a calming voice as he puffed up to the tank engine. "You will be repaired soon, and you can continue your jobs."

"B-but Edward." Thomas whimpered softly.

"Remember our promise, Thomas." Victor said in a gentle voice. "Even when you're done with your jobs, you can still sleep here, only for some nights."

Thomas opened his mouth to say something but stopped when the sirens turned on.

"Edward is almost here!" A worker yelled as he and the others start to scramble around. They moved Thomas out of the way to clear the tracks to the secluded area they made.

"Our top priority is to repair and help Edward." Victor said in a stern voice. "He has suffered severe injuries earlier today and will need to be worked on as soon as he in place."

Henry's whistle echoed as he slowly puffs into the Steamworks with Judy, Jerome, and the tarp-covered Edward. His cheeks were red as he panted hard as he slowed to a stop. His wheels and pistons ached for he has never moved at those speeds.

Thomas started at Edward's covered body in shock and fear. Tears fell from his eyes as his boiler ached. He wanted to call his brother's name out, just to hear his voice again and for they can go home to Tidmouth Sheds. He opened his mouth but nothing came out as the shock of the sight took a hold of his body

"P-Please be careful with him." Henry panted in worry. "H-He is in a lot of pain and the slightest movements hurt."

"We will be careful of Edward, Henry." Victor said softly as he moved Judy and Jerome into place.

"It's very bad, Victor." Jerome said softly as he and Judy slowly moved Edward to the crane in the Steamworks.

A groan that almost sounded like a gasp is heard from the tarp as Edward was moved onto the other crane. Everyone cringed and felt sick at the sound, imaging the pain the blue tender engine is feeling. Thomas cried as the flashback of this morning's accident played through his head. The echoing of Edward's scream as he slid into the molten smelt that laid on the tracks. His wheels trembled as he tried to get rid of the repeating memory. He jumped as Edward started to scream in pain again as he lowered to the ground a tiny bit.

"Do it gently." Victor called out to a worker working on the Steamwork's crane.

They had lowered Edward's body close enough to the ground, so his badly damaged wheels rested on the ground. Then they started to move the crane sideways to try to get him into a standing position. They had raised and closed the tarps around Edward for they can work on him properly and without any disturbances. Some of the crewmen started to remove the tarp from the injured engine and everyone gasped in shock.

Almost the entire right side of Edward's body had melted or completely gone. The entire side of his boiler melted away, revealing the side of his firebox and boiler itself. His running plate was deformed and melded against the damaged boiler and firebox. His two of his wheels that were melted against him was a blob of blue and silver metal. The nubs and gauges in his cab had been bent and twisted from the heat and smelt as his cab and cab door were ripped off when they pulled him up. What really made him nauseous and shocked was his face.

The right half of his grey face was now bloody, red, and black. Blood trickled down as his eyes were clenched shut. He gritted his teeth in pain and even the skin was blistered and ripped off. A part of his lip was gone, showing a bit more of his teeth. Bloody blisters started to form along his cheek and near his right eye. One of the workmen ran over to a trash can and empty the contents of his stomach. Victor stared at the number 2 engine in disbelieve as his boiler ached at the gruesome sight. All these years after he was built, never has he seen such injuries on another engine.

"Find someone who helps engines with serious injuries on them." Victor told the workmen sternly. "And fast."

One of the workmen nodded and ran off quickly. Sighing, Victor looked back up at Edward with a sad face. Puffing backward a bit and out from behind the curtains, he looks at Kevin.

"I need you to collect some of Edward's spare wheels and bring them over, gently." Victor hummed as he looks at his crane friend.

"Right boss." Kevin whispered, still shaken from seeing Edward as he quickly drives over towards the parts, knocking different parts over.

"H-How is he?" Thomas asked in a timid voice as he and Henry looked at the Cuban engine.

"I'm afraid it's bad, my friends." Victor said softly. "But I promise you, we will have him fixed in no time." He said, trying to reassure the two engines.

Thomas whimpered quietly as he looks down. His buffers and wheels ached from what Edward did to save him, but he didn't care. He just wanted his brother now, to hear his voice and to tell him that everything's alright. He clenched his eyes shut as tears started to fall. Henry looked up at his friend in worry. He too was aching to have his blue lover back with them. He wanted to hear Edward's soft voice again, not that screaming and whimpering he heard earlier. He looked at the curtains that hid Edward from everyone and looks back at Thomas, slowly puffing up to him.

"I-It'll be alright, Thomas." Henry said in a soft voice, his voice shaking as he was still in a state of shock. "Edward will be with us soon. Victor will have him fixed up in no time."

Thomas sniffed and looked down at the green tender engine with a sad, broken voice. With teary eyes, he looks at the curtains as well, longing to see and hear Edward, his brother, soon.

* * *

By tea time, everyone on Sodor heard about the accident that involved Edward and Thomas. The news had spread like wildfire when Duck left Brendam Docks and told Oliver when he passed him. News travels quickly on Sodor thanks to the engines, cranes, and vehicles. Everyone went into a state of shock once they heard the news. The ones who were deeply affected are the Steam Team. When they arrived on Sodor, Edward was the very first engine they met. He trained them in the yards and helped them with other jobs. They all looked up to Edward as their mentor and friend.

Gordon rested in Vicarstown Station, looking sad. He can hear his passengers talking about Edward and that made him feel worse. Throughout the years living on Sodor, he always teased the number 2 engine. He called him 'old,' unreliable,' and 'slow.' It took Thomas to make him tell Edward thank you for pushing him up his hill a few months ago, when Edward helped him multiple times before that.

"I feel so sorry for Edward."

"I agree, and I also feel sorry for Thomas for he witnessed it."

This caught Gordon's attention immediately. Thomas witnessed his brother gets injured.

"Edward saved Thomas life by making himself go into that dreadful smelt."

Gordon's eyes widen in horror and shock. Edward risked his own life to make sure Thomas doesn't get hurt? His breathing started to pick up as his mind starts to show images of both Thomas and Edward getting injured with the smelt. He jumped when his conductor blew his whistle and waved his green flag. Gordon blew his whistle twice as he starts to slowly puff down the tracks. A loud whistle blew twice as he sees Percy sadly puffing into the station as well.

"Gordon...did you…" Percy started to say but was cut off by Gordon.

"Yes Percy, I heard." Gordon muttered quietly as he starts to speed down the tracks.

* * *

Thomas sighed sadly as he looks at the tarps the covered the area where they were working on Edward. He winced as a workman started to fix his damaged buffers, the stinging feeling spreading across his body. A familiar whistle is heard followed by the screeching sound of breaks.

"Thomas?!"

"James!" Thomas answered the frantic voice of his lover. Tears weld up in his eyes as the red number 5 engine puffed up to him.

"Thomas, are you alright?!" James asked in a worried voice as he pants. When he heard the news, he quickly finished his job and raced to get to the Steamworks as fast as he can. He sees the tears in his blue star's eyes started to fall as he cries.

"It's terrible!" Thomas cried as he clenched his eyes shut. "Edward is hurt because of ME. If I hadn't been so scared, he wouldn't have pushed me and…"

"Stop Thomas." James said quietly as he puffs a bit closer, leaving enough room for the workmen to do their job. "None of this YOUR fault. Edward would've done this no matter what. He's your brother and he would do everything to protect you, even risking his life. Don't ever think this is your fault and I know Edward wouldn't want you to blame yourself either." He said softly. "I may not have a strong bond with him as you do, but I have known him longer and Edward is the kind of engine who would put others first before himself."

Thomas sniffed and slowly looks at James with a sad face. His eyes were red from crying and looks almost broken. "Believe me, Thomas, Edward will be better in no time, you'll see." James said softly with a sad smile on his face.

Thomas sniffed and looked down. "A-Alright James. I believe you." He whispered softly, looking back at his shining ruby was a small smiled.

"Be careful with that load, Kevin." Victor's voice echoed in the Steamworks.

James and Thomas looked over to see Kevin slowly lifting a pallet up. They both cringed when they see the half-melted and broken wheels that belonged to Edward being moved across the workshop. Some sparks flew out of the tarps as they hear the torches being used as the sound of metal hitting the ground. Some of the workmen carried the parts over to a truck that was to be sent to the scrapyard. Thomas shook and clenched his eyes shut, fearing that Edward would be taken to the scrapyard to be melted down.


	3. Patience

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After arriving at the Steamworks, Victor, Kevin, and the workmen can only look at their damaged friend while waiting for an engine specialist to arrive. While in his unconscious state, Edward finds himself in a hell-like area that used to be Sodor and is unaware of the danger that is close by.

_Edward groaned softly as he slowly opens his eyes. His body felt heavier than normal and noticed how he was in a pitch-black abyss. Turning his lamp on, he can see the tracks he is on, but the light only reaches three feet in front of him._

" _Hello?" He called out into the darkness, his voice echoing loudly as no other sound is heard._

_Moving his eyes around, he could tell that he was alone. Even though his fireman and driver weren't in his cab, he could still control his body. Taking a deep breath, he slowly puffs down the tracks. His wheels and pistons ached like they haven't been moved in days._

" _Thomas? Henry? Gordon? Sir Topham Hatt?" Edward called out, still only hearing the echoes of his voice as he puffs further into the darkness._

* * *

"He's not looking very good, boss," Kevin said in a worried voice, looking up at Edward.

Edward was hanging a few inches off the ground, groaning at the pain the lift was causing him. A train sized gauze covered the right side of his face, covering the severe burns to protect them from getting infected. The entire right side of his body was either melted or just completely gone. His entire boiler had a deep gash, revealing the inside of him. His damaged wheels, buffers, cab door, and the wheels from his tender box were already sent to the scrapyard to be melted down.

"Edward is in severe pain, Kevin," Victor said sadly as he slowly puffs backwards. "But until the engine specialist arrives, we really can't do much to help him, except to do minor repairs."

"But don't we have anything to help him not feel pain?" Kevin asked in confusion as he follows him.

"Only for minor things," Victor sighed.

"Victor?"

Both Kevin and Victor looked over at the tiny tank engine hanging from the ceiling as well. Thomas' eyes were red from crying, but tears no longer fell.

"H-How is he?" Thomas asked in a quiet voice.

"He is hurting, Thomas," Victor hummed as he slowly puffs over to him. "But he will be alright."

"B-But...w-will he have to be s-scrapped...?" Thomas asked in a worried voice, tears starting to flow again.

"Edward is a strong engine, my friend," Victor reassured him. "It will take a lot more than this for him to be scrapped. Besides, I know Sir Topham Hatt won't toss Edward aside."

"I-I know," Thomas sniffled sadly. "I-I just worry that..."

"All engines feel the same way, Thomas," Victor said softly, puffing towards him a bit more. "Every engine fears the same thing. We just need to think about now and push it to the back of our minds," he hummed in a gentle voice. "Edward would not want you to be fearing about that."

Thomas gave a sad smile. "You're right. Edward would do everything to keep my mind from things like that," he said softly.

"That's right, Thomas," Kevin giggled. "Edward doesn't like it when you worry."

"Yes, you're right," Thomas said quietly, smiling a bit. "He would always tell me to smile, or else I would look like James," he giggled softly.

A familiar whistle blew as Henry slowly puffed into the station, a worried look on his face as he looks at Thomas before looking at the white tarp that was up to keep Edward out of sight. Sir Topham Hatt slowly climbed down from Henry's cab and walked over to Thomas. He also had the same worried look as he looks at his number 1 engine.

"Oh Thomas," S.T.H. said softly. "I am so sorry this happened to you. Are you alright?" He asked in a concerned voice.

"I am Sir," Thomas said quietly, his gaze moving to the ground. "I'm fine, but Edward..." He whimpered as tears started to fall again.

"Don't worry Thomas," Henry said softly as he slowly puffs towards the small tank engine. "Edward is going to be fine," he said, trying to reassure Thomas and himself.

"Henry is right." S.T.H. smiled as he looks at the two engines. "Edward is a strong engine and he will be repaired, good as new," he said as he as walks over to the tarp on the other side of the Steamworks. "How is he, Victor?"

"I'm afraid not too good, Sir," Victor hummed softly, puffing up to him. "We can only do so much to repair him. We're waiting for a specialist to come to help."

S.T.H. sighed as he walked closer to Edward. The tender engine was lifted a few inches off the rails, being held by a crane. He cringed as he looked at the twisted and melted metal on Edward's entire right side. The wheels were laying on the ground, melted together, and broken into pieces. Huge portions of Edward's boiler were cut away, giving a view on the inside of how the heat started to melt the inside of it and the firebox. His tender box sat in the corner as the workers tried to repair it. S.T.H. frowned worriedly as he looked at the bandages covering the right side of Edward's face.

"When will the specialist arrive?" S.T.H asked quietly as he gently puts his hand on Edward's deformed running plate.

"Tomorrow, Sir," a workman said as he walks out of a small office. "I just got off the phone with her and her ship should arrive sometime around 8 am."

"I see," S.T.H. hummed softly as he keeps his hand on the running plate. "I'll send Gordon to pick her up and to bring her here," he said softly before looking back up at Edward. _'We'll get you fixed up soon, Edward,'_ S.T.H. thought sadly. _'Just hang in there.'_

* * *

_Edward sighed as he continued to puff down the tracks through the black abyss. It felt like hours has passed since he started, and his wheels started to ache. He gave up calling names out. The only sound he heard was the echo of his voice. Moving his gaze up from the tracks, he spotted a light in the distance._

" _Maybe that's the way out!" Edward said happily as he pumped his pistons faster, gaining speed to reach the light._

 _Edward smiled happily as he sees the light slowly getting bigger as he puffed closer to it. Panting, Edward smiled as he puffed through the light, closing his eyes in relief._ _'Please let this take me back home,'_ _he thought hopefully as he opened his eyes._

_Gasping in fear, Edward quickly braked hard, sparks flying off his wheels as he screeched to a stop. Panting hard, he looks around with wide, fearful eyes. His boiler ached as he feels his wheels wobble in fear. He recognized the area easily since Henry's tunnel is behind him and where he came out of, but it wasn't 'Sodor.' The sky glowed in a blood-red color as black clouds floated in the sky. The grass was brown and dead with the trees looking the same. The tracks had splotches of blood and rust as the land was filled with an eerie silence._

_Edward gulped quietly as he feels his body become cold despite his firebox burning. Taking deep breaths to calm his breathing, he slowly starts to puff down the tracks with caution. As the K2 engine puffed down the blood-splattered and rusty tracks, he didn't notice the movement as a black mist slowly moved out of Henry's Tunnel. It had glowing red eyes and each movement it made sounded like metal scraping against each other. It stared at Edward with its red eyes, a fanged smile becoming visible in the darkness._

* * *

Fog covered the Island of Sodor like an ominous cloud. Gordon sat patiently at Brendam Docks with a single coach coupled up to him. He didn't argue when Sir Topham Hatt asked him to pick up the specialist who would be working on repairing Edward. His fireman and driver stood next to the big engine as they waited for the specialist. Around them, some of the crewmen were busy digging and breaking the tracks and the splattered metal of the smelt that cooled down. Gordon stared at the mess in front of him and felt his pistons shake, seeing bits and pieces of melted and torn metal, some with a familiar blue paint left on them. He clenched his eyes shut as he tries to block out the image and the sounds of the workmen's crew and tools.

"It'll be alright," Gordon's fireman said softly, rubbing his running plate. "We won't be here for much longer."

"I think I see her," Gordon's driver said as all three of them looked at the steps leading up to the ship.

A woman wearing blue jeans, a black shirt, and a white lab coat walked down the steps that were connected to the boat. She has long black hair and sharp green eyes. She walks over to a man with a cart full of bags and pays him before walking over to Gordon's crew. "My name is Maria Maverick. I was summoned to help an engine in a serious manner," she said in a soft tone.

"Welcome to Sodor, Ma'am," Gordon's fireman said as he gently shakes her hand.

"My name is Matt, and this is Nick. We're here to take you to the Steamworks now."

"Thank you," Maria hummed as she walks in front of Gordon, inspecting him. "And what is your name?" She asked with a warm smile.

"Gordon, ma'am," Gordon said softly, a slight smile on his face. Usually, he would be proud and boast about himself but after what happened to Edward, he couldn't bring himself to be like his normal self.

"Strong name for a strong engine," Maria giggled as she rubs her hand on his running plate. "By your built and size, I can see you were built for speed in delivering coaches to their destinations on time."

"You are correct," Gordon smiled, slowly feeling like his normal self from the praising. "I am the fastest engine on the island."

"I am glad to hear that," Maria smiled as she walked towards the coach. "We must make haste so I can work on this injured engine," She hummed as she climbs into the coach after her bags were loaded into it.

"Yes, ma'am," Gordon and his crew said as the two men climbed into Gordon's cab. Blowing his whistle twice, Gordon started to puff slowly before picking up the pace.

Sitting in the coach, Maria opens a file with a copy of Edward's paperwork and blueprints. "So, he's a FR 21/K2 class steam locomotive with the configuration 4-4-0," she hummed to herself as she looked at the file. "He's a tender engine with a 4'8½" gauge," she muttered as she pulls out a pen and his blueprints. "From what they told me, his entire right side is damaged. Boiler completely opened and visible along with the firebox, wheels and coupling rods melted together, face badly burned." She sighed as she leans back in her seat. "This poor engine," she hummed as she looks out of the window. "I have my work cut out for me."

* * *

Gordon blew his whistle twice as he slowly puffs into the Steamworks as far as he could. He saw Thomas sitting on the tracks as the workmen inspected him. Thomas smiled as he sees the big blue engine stopping in front of him.

"Hello, Thomas," Gordon smiled as he looked at the small tank engine. "How are you doing?"

"I'm doing alright," Thomas hummed softly. "I'm fully repaired and about to get a new coat of paint, but..." He muttered as he sadly glanced at the hanging white tarp.

Gordon looked at the same tarp and felt his boiler fill with dread. He knew that Edward was behind that tarp, hurting and in severe pain. Letting steam out to calm himself, he looks over at Thomas. "Edward will be alright," he said softly. "I brought the specialist and she will help him feel better."

"Hello there," Maria smiled as she walks up to Thomas, the workmen unloading her luggage and bags. "What is your name?"

"T-Thomas, ma'am," Thomas said, a bit startled by her appearance but smiled slightly.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Thomas," Maria smiled as she walks around Thomas, inspecting him. "Hmm...an LB&SCR E2 class tank engine, 0-6-T configuration, and a 4'8½" gauge," she muttered before walking around his front again, smiling. "You are a special tank engine," she giggled.

"T-Thank you, ma'am," Thomas giggled softly, blushing a bit from embarrassment.

"Please, call me Maria," Maria smiled. "None of this ma'am business. Same goes for you, Gordon."

"W-What?" Gordon asked, startled as he broke his gaze from the white tarp.

Maria frowned sadly as she notices the two engines have dreaded looks on their faces. Gently rubbing Gordon's running plate, she walks over to Thomas and does the same thing. "Edward means so much to you two, doesn't he?" She asked softly.

"He does..." Thomas muttered sadly, looking down. "He's...he's my big brother. He taught me everything when I first arrived on Sodor and..." He said before tears started to fall.

"Oh Thomas..." Maria said sadly as she climbs onto his running plate. Pulling out her handkerchief, she gently daps his tears away. "I promise you, young one. I will make Edward feel and look like his old self soon. And then you and he can have more adventures."

"P-promise?" Thomas asked in a small voice.

"I promise," Maria smiled as she walks over to the tarp.

"Everything will be alright, Thomas," Gordon said as he puffs up to him slowly. "You'll see," He said softly before backing up, leaving the Steamworks.

"I hope so..." Thomas said softly as the workmen start to scrape his old paint off.

"So, you run the Steamworks?" Maria asked, walking next to Victor as she studies the saddle/pannier engine. She held Edward's file in her hands and a small tool bag hanging around her shoulder.

"I do, Mrs. Maverick," Victor said softly as he slowly puffs next to her. "I have been after working in the Steamworks when I arrived."

"Very impressive," Maria giggled softly before her face went serious. "So, tell me, exactly what happened to the number 2 engine, please," She hummed softly but also in a serious tone.

"From what Henry, the engine who brought Edward here, said, Edward ran into some metal pipes the dropped on the rails at Brendam Docks. Doing so caused him to tip over and derail Thomas, making himself slide into a huge puddle of smelt," Victor said quietly, looking at her.

"Edward is a very brave engine to put his life in danger to protect another," Maria said quietly, looking over at Thomas as the workmen paint the undercoat on him. "I promise I will do everything to make Edward look like his old self."

"I'm glad to hear that," Victor hummed softly, smiling a bit before frowning. "Just, be aware of the damage he has received," He said as the workmen pulled the tarp aside to let the two in.

"My Lady..." Maria gasped in shocked as she walks in, seeing how Edward's face was scrunched in pain, despite the entire right side of his face being bandaged. She slowly walks along his right side, inspecting the severe damage done to him. "I never imagined he was going to be in this terrible shape," she said softly as she walks closer to his side. Climbing onto his running plate, she walks into the massive gaping hole and stands inside his boiler. "Even the firebox wasn't spared," she muttered as she takes her smartphone out, taking pictures of everything. "It's going to be an extremely long process, but he will be fixed," she said as she steps out of his boiler.

Staying on the running plate, she walks over to his front and stands in front of his face. Putting on sterilized gloves, she pulls out a small scalpel and starts to cut the thick bandages. Pulling them off, she frowns as the ones closer to his face were stained red with some yellow and white marks on them. Taking a deep breath, she pulls the last remaining bandages off and stares at his badly burnt face. One of the workmen covers his mouth as he runs over to a trash can, vomiting while Kevin tipped onto his side as he passed out. The entire right side of Edward's face was badly burnt and some of his flesh melted off. His skin, once grey, was a deep red with black scorch marks on his cheek and brow. The flesh was still radiating a lot of heat as the wound was covered in a sticky, bloody substance as it tries to heal itself. The right side of his lips has melted, easily revealing his teeth. Blisters and abscesses covered the wound as his eyes were clenched shut. The smell of burning flesh easily fills the room.

"Someone change that trash bag," Maria called out as she puts a surgical mask on. "Victor, make sure Thomas is in an area where he can't smell this."

Victor didn't say much as he stares at Edward's face in disgust and horror. He didn't see it when Edward was brought in, and he wished he hadn't. Seeing Edward's body made his boiler ache, but seeing his face made him feel very uncomfortable. His nose burned at the smell of Edward's burning flesh, mixed with the small amount of metal. His pistons froze as he stared at Edward as his body shook in fear.

"Victor!" Maria called out, trying to snap him out of it. She knew she should've told him to stay out because she knew this would happen. "Make sure Thomas can't smell any of this."

Victor blinked as he snaps out of his gaze, shaking a bit as he stares at the floor. "O-Of course," he said as he puffed backward slowly.

Maria sighed softly as she looked at Edward's face again. "You've gone through so much to face your friend," She said softly as she examines the damage to his face. Pulling out a pair of gloves from her pocket, she puts them on. "I'm sorry about this, Edward," she said softly as she gently puts her hands on his wound. "But I need to do this."

Edward flinched and groaned in pain as his face scrunched up in agony. Maria felt the heat still radiating off the burned flesh as the healing skin looked more like slime. Looking at him sadly, she slowly pries his eyelids apart. His sclera was a deep red with yellow splotches and there appeared to be some of it missing. Over his cornea was a deep slash-like wound and his pupil was a cloudy white/grey in color with a slight blue hue. Reaching a hand into her pocket, she pulls out a flashlight and turns it on. Using one hand to hold the eyelids open, she holds the flashlight to shine it onto his eye. Seeing the reaction, she sighs as she gently closes it.

"I'm afraid he won't have vision in this eye anymore," Maria sighed softly as she puts her flashlight away.

"Can't you do anything to help him?" A workman asked worriedly.

"I'm afraid the damage is severe," Maria said softly as she takes her gloves off. "His sclera is burned with parts of it missing and a deep slash in his cornea that damaged his iris permanently," she hummed as she hops off his running plate, walking over to her bag. "I'm probably able to save his eye, but not his vision," she said softly as she opens her bag, pulling out her clipboard. "Also, his body needs to be scrapped."

"Scrapped?!" The workman gasped in shock.

"We can't just scrap him!" A workman yelled angrily.

"I didn't say all of him," Maria deadpanned. "I'm talking about his boiler, firebox, funnel, and cab," she hummed softly. "Just putting metal to cover the damaged area will do more harm than good since the heat will be against both new and old metal. The firebox will create more heat on the side with the newer metal since it'll be new."

"But...what about his face?" Kevin asked softly as he was still on his side, looking away from Edward's face after regaining consciousness.

"We'll move it to an enclosed and sterilized area so I can treat the wound easier while the workmen assemble his new body," Maria hummed as she writes notes. "I'm going to need these items if you can kindly get them for me, please," she hummed as she hands one of the workmen a piece of paper and a wad of money. "That should cover all of it."

"W-Where can I even get this stuff?" A workman asked nervously as he takes the list and money.

"There's a shop on the Mainland that has medical stuff for engines. I would've already gotten the stuff if I had known he was in this bad of shape," Maria said softly as she looked at Edward. She hummed in thought before looking at the workman. "Take the fastest engine you can to that place. I want to start working on him tonight when Thomas isn't here," She said firmly.

* * *

_Edward looked around worriedly as he slowly puffs down the blood and rust-covered tracks. The trees were still black while the ground, sky, sun, and clouds were various shades of red. His boiler ached as the dreadful silence of the land was disturbed by the sounds of his pistons._

" _S-Someone has to be here," Edward said nervously to himself as he continued to puff down the tracks._

_Looking around, he notices a station that was slowly coming into view. He smiles as he recognizes Knapford Station, besides its crumbling building. But what really made him smile was the familiar shape of Gordon standing proudly in the station._

" _Gordon!" Edward said excitedly as he puffs faster towards the huge tender engine. "I am so glad to see you! What happened to Sodor? And what happened to every-." He gasped before forcing himself to break hard._

_Coming to a complete stop, he felt his boiler run cold as his body shook in fear. The once brilliant blue livery of Gordon was now faded with rust spots covering him. His wheels are completely rusted with the brilliant yellow 4 completely missing. But what really startled him was the front of Gordon. His face was completely missing with his boiler badly pried open as the front end had exploded. Edward gulped weakly as he notices the blood and parts of Gordon's face stuck to the pieces of metal that were still connected to his boiler. Tears prick Edward's eyes as he starts to hyperventilate. The tears streamed down his face as he swiftly puffs down the tracks, wanting to get away from the destroyed engine._

" _Anyone?! Help!" Edward cried out as he continues to race down the tracks of the demented island._

_Back at the abandoned station, the sound of clinking metal was heard along with a screech of moving metal. Liquid metal slowly dripped onto the destroyed Gordon, slowly moving him sideways and off the tracks._

* * *

A day had passed since Maria arrived on Sodor to help repair Edward. She stood in front of the comatose engine, taking a sip of her hot tea as she studies his face. Her eyes narrowed as she watched the emotions of fear and panic expressed themselves. His lips were moving slightly as a tear starts to slide down his left cheek.

"You poor thing..." Maria said softly, looking up at him sadly. Putting her tea on a box, she gently climbs onto his running plate and gently wipes his tear away with her sleeve. "I will get you fixed. I promise," she hummed softly, gently rubbing his cheek.

"They arrived, Doctor," a workman said softly as he walks up to her.

"Thank you. And call me Maria," Maria hummed as she walks outside.

Slowly backing two flatbeds into the Steamworks, Connor has a concerned and worried look on his face. "I hurried over here once the bridge was open," he said worriedly. "And I heard what happened. Is he..."

"He's alive," Maria hummed softly, looking up at the Streamlined engine. "And thank you for bringing this here so soon," she said, looking up at the teal and grey streamliner.

"Of course. Edward has always been so kind to Caitlin and me, and when we heard about his accident, we..." Connor muttered quietly, feeling sick to his boiler.

"He'll be alright," Maria said softly, gently putting a hand on his coupling rod. "The things you've brought over will help him heal," she reassured him. "Now then, relax and think about your jobs today," she hummed softly as she walks towards the flatbeds.

"Y-Yes ma'am," Connor said softly as he blows his horn slightly, slowly puffing out of the Steamworks.

"Alright, everyone!" Maria called out as she walks over to the tarp-covered area. "The people who are within this tarp will not be leaving!" She said loudly. "Once we start working on Edward, no one, and I mean NO ONE is to enter this area. The entire enclosure has already been sanitized and I do not want the fumes and any other outside things to enter this place until I say so. Understand?"

"Yes, ma'am!" The workmen said loudly.

"Victor, I need you to bring the biggest flatbed over here. We're going to need it," Maria hummed softly as she put surgical gloves and mask on.

"I'll get right on it, ma'am," Victor said as he puffs backwards.

"It's Maria..." Maria groaned as she walls into the tarped area.

The workmen that were helping her were wearing lab jackets, blue surgical gloves, and surgical masks as they were starting to slowly take Edward's gauges and levers out of his cab. In the back corner, a huge sterilized tarp laid on the ground with some monitors and huge bags of IV hanging off hooks.

"So...how are we going to do this?" A workman asked as he watched pull out cushion padding.

"We're going to move Edward's face on the tarp I placed on the floor so I can work on him while you guys work on taking his boiler, cab, and everything else on his running plate," Maria hummed as she hangs the padding off of the crane's hook.

"You mean...completely take him apart?!" Another workman gasped in shock, his skin going pale.

"Correct," Maria hummed as she walks over to her bag. "Adding a new sheet of metal to close that hole will cause a lot of problems," She hummed as she pulls out a syringe with a 5-inch-long needle that was a tiny bit thicker than normal needles. "The inside of his boiler hasn't been replaced in years, so it's already used to the heat. Adding a new sheet of metal will cause the piece to heat up faster and would just cause him nothing but pain for years." She said as she fills the syringe with a clear liquid. "Imagine having back pain and no matter what you do, you still feel pain," she hummed as she walked over Edward, climbing onto his running plate. "Now then, I will need three strong workmen next to me while two others remove the bolts that hold his face in place," she says as she slides the needle of the syringe into his cheek at an angle, injecting the liquid into him.

"But...wouldn't that hurt him?" Aden, one of the workmen, asked in concern.

"Not with the numbing sedative I just injected into him," Maria hummed as she jumps off from his running plate. "This sedative is strong enough to knock a human out for a month and a half," she hummed, tossing the syringe away. She grabbed a box and walked over to the crane's hook. Opening up the box, she pulls out a huge padded face mask with straps attached to it. "Alright, this is where it's going to be a bit tricky. When all of the bolts are completely removed, I'm going to need half of you in front of his face and some of you in his boiler behind his face. His face is going to tilt forward and we have to hold him up while those in the back put the straps together so we can move him to the tarp on the floor. Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes ma'am!" The workmen said as they all got into their assigned places.

Maria hummed softly as she puts the front of the mask over Edward's face. _'We'll get you fixed up soon,'_ she thought as she watched as two of the workmen slowly removed the bolts that attached his face to his boiler.

Maria knew that the workmen here aren't used to doing this, looking at how pale some of them were getting. But it was essential for them to do this to save Edward's life. She watched how a tiny bit of blood started to trickle out of the holes as she and the workmen gently pressed their hands against the engine's face, making sure it tilted forward a bit.

"Hurry with the straps, now!" Maria yelled as the workmen standing in the engine's boiler swiftly started to attach the straps together.

The workmen were amazed to see how Edward's face was attached to a circular metal "dish" that held his main organs. Once they made sure the straps were put firmly together, the crane started to move towards the tarp. Edward groaned as the straps pressed against his bandages as he was gently laid on his "back." Maria quickly put an engine sized oxygen mask over his mouth and nose, turning the machine on. The workmen watched how she attached two wires with suction like cups on his left cheek and forehead, the heart monitor turning on revealing his heartbeat.

"Alright...I'll start working on cleaning his wounds, you lot start tearing his body apart and start on his new body," Maria hummed as she tightens her face mask, taking the face mask off him. "And send someone to take...his body to the scrap yard..." She muttered, feeling sick for saying it in that manner.

"R-Right..." Aden said quietly before running off to call Sir Topham Hatt.

"Alright, Edward," Maria said softly as she puts on a clean pair of surgical gloves. "Time to start healing you," she hummed as she gently takes the bandages off.

She frowned sadly as she looked at his red, slightly yellow and slightly black skin caused by the liquid smelt. The smell of burning and decaying flesh easily starting to fill the room. Grabbing a scalpel, she starts to cut the dead skin off of him. The burning was slick and sticky from trying to heal itself, causing it to be a slight problem. Using clamps and tweezers, she pulls the cut skin away and puts the pieces in a bucket. Some areas started to bleed again as she quickly cleans the blood away.

* * *

Sir Topham Hatt sighed as he sits in his office, holding a small metal train that was painted blue with a yellow 2 on it. "Oh, Edward...I am so sorry this happened to you..." He sighed as he gently puts the train on a map of Sodor.

Since that tragic day a few days ago, everyone and every engine heard about what happened to Edward. Parts of Brendam Docks were still closed off while repairs were being made to the tracks. Henry and Thomas have been too scared to even go to the docks, making him send other engines to do their jobs. For once, he wasn't annoyed at them for being like this since they witnessed the entire thing happen in front of them. That and Edward meant so much to the two engines that he is willing to make them stop working if they start to have mental breakdowns. When Thomas came out of the Steamworks, he only had him do small jobs before sending him back to his sheds.

He jumped a bit when his phone rang and quickly grabs it. "Hello?" He asked, clearing his throat a bit. "An engine? What for?" He asked in concern. After a few minutes, his skin pales as his eyes widen. "I-I see..." He hummed softly, dread overcoming him along with sickness. "Y-Yes, I'll send one over when you're ready," he said as he hangs up. He remained silent as he covers his face with his hands, his body shaking as he tries not to cry.

* * *

_Edward panted hard as he sped down the tracks of this apocalyptic hell he was in. The deeper he traveled through Sodor, the more horrific scenes befell him. Seeing his friends derailed, their boilers exploded, and their faces are completely gone. The bloodstains that soaked them and the ground itself. The multiple skeletons were scattered everywhere, some he accidentally destroyed from running over them._

_He quickly put his breaks on, sparks flying off as he skidded down the tracks before stopping. He stood there, petrified to see the body of his little brother, Thomas, laying on his side, half of his body melted as it laid in the now cold liquid smelt. He screamed in pain as the right side of his body and face started to hurt like it was on fire. Panting in pain, he swiftly starts to puff backward, wanting to get away from the gruesome sight. Tears stung his eyes as he just wanted to be out of this hellish place. He wanted to be home with his friends, his family, just with everyone. Puffing onto a siding with dead trees surrounding it, tears slid down his cheeks as he cries._

" _Why am I here...?" Edward cried to himself, his voice echoing in the silent air. "Why was I brought here?!" He screamed in fear and anger. "WHY?!" He screamed, his voice echoing loudly. Not hearing a response, he clenches his eyes shut as he breaks down crying. "Please...I just want to go home..."_

_Unknown to him, a dark being stood in a distance, watching him. Its long, metal tentacles moving about as scraping metal is heard. Soon, Thomas' destroyed body was dragged closer to the mysterious dark figure. Blood dripped down its body as it absorbed the small tank engine._

* * *

The workmen, Victor, and Kevin watched with heavy hearts as another crane slowly placed Edward's scrapped body onto the two flatbeds. It was disturbing to see an engine with half of its boiler gone and a hole where his face should've been. The sound of creaking metal was haunting as part of his damaged body collapsed onto itself. The cab was separated from the destroyed firebox and boiler, the metal warped and melted, just giving off a haunting feeling.

"I feel sick..." Kevin said quietly as he stares at it. "I never felt like this when we turned Gordon into a streamlined engine."

"That was because we didn't remove everything, my friend," Victor said softly, trying to reassure the small crane. "Why don't you go busy yourself somewhere else in the Steamworks."

"R-Right, boss," Kevin said quietly as he quickly drives away from the scene.

A familiar horn blew as he sees BoCo slowly wheeling into the Steamworks. His face became paler as he sees the mangled and deformed scrap metal that was his friend's body. Gulping silently, he slowly moves onto the turntable to be spun around. "I've...came for the s-scrap..." He said quietly, feeling dreadful for even saying that.

"You're all set," Aden said softly as he walks over to him. "That...is everything that needed to be removed," he hummed quietly as he watched the diesel back up to the flatbeds.

Once the flatbeds were coupled up to BoCo, he blew his horn slightly before moving down the tracks. He felt sick. He felt like he was taking his friend to the scrapyard completely. He shivered as he tried not to look backward. Just seeing Edward's destroyed body was like a nightmare, one that he and everyone on Sodor were in. The sky was grey as the smell of rain increased. What a day to be doing this. As he moved down the tracks, he watched how his lover, Duck, was moving on the opposite track, puffing towards him. He, Duck, and Edward have become great friends over the years and he knew how hard this was going to be.

As Duck puffed down the tracks, he noticed BoCo getting closer as he blew his whistle, smiling a bit. However, as BoCo was about to pass him, he slammed his breaks down, hard. Screeching to a halt, the coaches he was pulling bumped into each other as his eyes widened in fear and horror as he saw Edward's destroyed body on the flatbeds. The passengers stuck their heads out to complain but stopped when they saw the scrap metal. Everyone remained silent as BoCo moved past them, speeding up a bit. He didn't want another engine to see Edward's body in this shape, especially Thomas, Henry, or Gordon.

* * *

The heart monitor beeped loudly as Maria continued to fix Edward's face. Blood covered her lab coat as she used a clamp to keep Edward's damaged eyes fully opened. The whites of his eyes were yellow with his veins visible while his iris and pupil were a dull grey/very pale blue. Pulling another syringe out, she puts it in to pull in a clear liquid. Putting the bottle down, she leans over Edward's face and slowly slides the needle straight down into Edward's damaged eye. The needle slid easily past his sclera, through his cornea, through his anterior chamber, and into his pupil. She injected half of the liquid into his lenses before pulling the needle out slightly. Then she did the same in the anterior chamber and lastly the cornea. Pulling the needle out completely, she throws it in the trash and gently removes the clamp.

"We'll get you fixed up in no time," Maria said softly, gently petting his left cheek. She hummed softly as she looks behind her, watching the workmen start fixing his body. "Once they're done, we'll put you back together so you can work on being a really useful engine again. And to be back to those who love and cherish you."

Maria hummed softly as she brings out a tub of silver cream. Squeezing some of the silver paste onto her hand she gently applies it to the burned, yet clean, wounds. Edward hissed in pain and groaned as the paste started to clean the wound. Looking at him sadly, Marina continues to apply the cream, making sure every inch of damaged skin was covered in it.


	4. Awaken

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a few long and stressful months, the repairs for Edward are underway and ready to help him be a really useful engine on Sodor's Railway once again. While the workmen start on his repairs, Edward starts to notice that the world he's trapped in has more meaning than what it actually looks like. From everything that is happening, will Edward finally wake up after being fully repaired, or will something else start to happen for the worse?

**Beep...beep...beep...beep...beep**

Maria sighed softly as she lowered her scalpel knife onto the white tarp she sat on. It’s been at least three months since she started to work on repairing Edward’s face and he almost looked normal. The burns were still healing and still at a slight risk of infection, but isn’t as horrendous as the day he arrived at the Steamworks. The only bandages on him were over and around his right eye. The rest of his skin has healed but were a very light grey color instead of its normal grey. The right side of his lips was repaired and didn’t look like they were completely gone. Despite how bad his face was burned when he came in, his right eyebrow looked normal as well. The oxygen mask still rested over his nose and mouth, pumping oxygen into him as the sensors kept his heart rate in check. Rolling her neck, she hears a few cracks coming from her neck before looking at the set of tracks next to her. Fourteen brand new blue wheels with a silver trim were attached to a brand new underframe. They had to scrap Edward’s entire body for the damage was too great to be repaired and are waiting for his new body to arrive.

“You’ll be repaired soon, Edward.” Maria said softly as she gently pets his undamaged cheek. 

Edward’s face scrunched up in pain and fear in his comatose state. Maria narrowed her eyes a bit as she watched his lips move slightly like he’s talking, but no words were said. The entire time she was working on his face, it was always the same. Something deep in his mind was affecting him, which also caused his heart to race at times. 

Hearing a familiar ‘peep peep’ whistle, Maria smiled to herself. Almost every day this week, multiple engines, vehicles, and people visited the Steamworks, stopping and talking to Edward even though they had stayed on the other side of the curtain. She knew that if they all saw him like this, they would panic and become full of fear. Checking over Edward’s face again, she stands up and walks out from behind the curtain.

“Morning, Thomas.” Maria smiled as she watched the small tank engine slow to a stop close to the tarp.

“Morning, Maria.” Thomas said softly, a small smile on his face. “H-How is Edward?” 

“He still has a bit of way to go I’m afraid.” Maria sighed a bit. “He still needs a lot of repairs done and we are just waiting for some...parts to come in.” She smiled slightly as she gently pats his running plate. 

“O-Oh…” Thomas said softly as he looked down. “Can...Can I see him now, at least?” He asked hopefully.

“I’m afraid he is still asleep, Thomas.” Maria said softly as she looked up at him. “He still has a slight risk of infection and I don’t want to risk bringing any foreign bacteria inside.”

“I see…” Thomas sighed sadly, letting steam out slowly. “When he wakes up, can...can you let me know?”

Maria smiled warmly at the tank engine, enjoying seeing how much Thomas loves Edward. “You will be the first one to know.” She smiled softly before walking back behind the tarp. 

Thomas looked at the tarp sadly, feeling his boiler ache from knowing that Edward is behind it. For the past three months, he’s been having a hard time doing his jobs. From having panic attacks to crying when he’s alone. The memory of what Edward did to save him kept replaying in his mind. He was glad Sir Topham Hatt understood and gave him small, simple jobs, but felt bad that he isn’t being as useful as the others. During these few months, he and Henry have gotten a bit closer, with Henry telling him things about Edward before he was brought to the island. Thomas knew that Henry was also suffering severely since the incident because he watched first hand what happened. It also didn’t help since they are dating and seeing a loved one in so much pain. Taking one last look at the tarp, Thomas blew his whistle sadly before puffing out of the Steamworks.

Maria sighed softly as she walked back over to Edward’s face. His heart rate has increased a bit as the fearful look increased on his face. “I hope your body gets here soon.” She said softly as she gently placed her hand on his uninjured cheek. “You mean a lot to everyone on Sodor and they all love you very much…” She sighed softly as she sat back down in her chair, keeping an eye on him.

* * *

_ Edward panted hard as he slowly stopped on a siding, his wheels aching from puffing all over the distorted island. Everywhere he went, everyone who resided on Sodor was dead. Engines, people, trucks, just...everyone was gone. The drawbridge in Vicarstown was destroyed, leaving Edward stuck on Sodor. No matter what he did, his tender and boiler never ran out of water and coal and his firebox stayed hot. He just wanted to leave this place, be back home, surrounded by his friends, family, and lover. He wanted to be really useful again, an engine that is proud to work on Sodor.  _

**_“YoU’rE nOt APpReCiAtEd.”_ ** _ A voice whispered in the air. _

_ Edward backed up in fear as he heard the faint whispering surround him. After arriving on this destroyed Sodor, his own voice was the only one he heard. “W-Whose there?!” He called out, fear bubbling in his boiler as he looked around worriedly. _

**_“YoU aRe WeAk.”_ **

_ Edward started to hyperventilate as he slowly backed away. The voice, though faint, was dark and twisted. As the number 2 engine backed up, his eyes widened as he saw a dark being rushing towards him. He couldn’t tell if it was moving on rails or using legs, but it was moving fast. A dark aura came off of the thing, making Edward freeze in place. His eyes were wide as the figure got closer. A loud, dark, demonic whistle echoed in the air followed by the same voice. _

**_“YoU aRe NoThInG!”_ **

_ Edward clenched his eyes shut, screaming in fear as he waited for the impact. His coupling rods and pistons rattled as a sharp cold wind blew past him. After a few more seconds, he didn’t feel the thing crash into him as he slowly opened his eyes. He was still on the siding of the distorted version of his home but the figure was nowhere to be seen. His breathing increased as he looked around in fear, not wanting to encounter that thing again. Taking a deep breath, he tried to calm his breathing as he sped down the tracks, not wanting to wait for that thing to come back. _

_ As Edward sped down on the track, a figure made of shadows silently rested on the tracks. Black and red steam wheeshed out from under its underframe as black and silver wheels appeared. It silently watched Edward speed down the tracks as a dark smile appeared on its face. _

**_“Do NoT tHiNk YoU cAn HiDe FrOm Me, EdWaRd.”_ ** _ The figure talked in a deep demonic voice, showing razor-sharp teeth.  _ **_“YoU cAn NoT hIdE fRoM wHaT yOu ArE.”_ ** _ He chuckled before laughing loudly. _

* * *

Maria yawned softly as she rubbed her eyes, looking at her watch. 5:30 am. Staring at the time, she groaned softly as she stood up from the chair she slept in and stretched. Her bones cracked from sleeping in the chair as she walked over to Edward’s face. She frowned sadly as she saw the tear stains on his cheeks with fresh tears falling. Kneeling down next to his face, she pulled out her handkerchief and gently wiped his tears away.

_ ‘I wish I knew what was going on through your mind, Edward.’  _ Maria thought sadly as she put her handkerchief away.

“Maria,” Robert, one of the Steamworks workers, said as he walked over to her, “I just received a call from Brendam Docks. Everything to rebuild Edward arrived just now.” He smiled as he stood in front of her.

“Good.” Maria sighed in relief. “Go call Sir Topham Hatt to send a strong engine to pick me up. I want to make sure the measurements are right.” She hummed as she walked over to her stuff, grabbing her notebook.

“Yes, ma’am!” Robert said happily as he ran over to the office.

* * *

Sir Topham Hatt yawned as he entered his office, looking drained. The last three months have been very stressful to him with Edward still at the Steamworks. He kept having thoughts that Edward might not be able to work again and that scared him. Edward was the first engine he bought to help on his railway and the wisest of all his engines. He helps others and has a heart of gold, especially when he’s being patient with everyone. Sighing softly, he sits in his chair and picks up the small metal train that was painted blue with a yellow 2 on the side. Sighing softly, he gently put the tiny model on the large map of Sodor on his table, on the area where the Steamworks is at.

**_RRIINNGG_ **

Sir Topham Hatt yelled a bit as he jumped at the sudden sound of his phone ringing, putting his hand over his heart. Staring at the phone, he took a deep breath and answered it.

“Hello?” Sir Topham Hatt asked as he held the phone against his ear. A few seconds had passed as he listened to the voice, a smile slowly forming on his face. “Tell Maria I’ll have an engine pick her up quickly.” He smiled before hanging up. The smile on his face was bright as he looked at the modeled blue engine on his desk. “You’ll be back home at Tidmouth soon, Edward.” He smiled before quickly leaving his office.

Walking onto the platform at Knapford Station, Sir Topham Hatt smiled when he saw Henry pulling into the station. His expression looked exhausted after pulling the Flying Kipper and the lack of sleep he’s been having. Sir Topham Hatt knew he was still suffering from the incident and was worried when Henry kept having panic attacks like Thomas but he could also tell that he was trying to stay strong. Henry sighed softly as he came to a stop at the station, his expression solemn. For the past three months, he rarely had a good night’s rest because his mind kept replaying the crash. Seeing his lover laying in the smelt, screaming in pure agony, and seeing his body sink lower in the molten steel from melting was something he wished he could forget. His eyes had slight bags under them from lack of sleep as he waited for Philip to take his empty trucks. 

“I have an important task for you, Henry.” Sir Topham Hatt smiled as he walked over to the green tender engine.

“What is it, Sir?” Henry asked in a tired voice, looking at the Fat Controller’s happy face.

“I need you to go pick Maria up at the Steamworks and take her to Brendam Docks.” Sir Topham Hatt said as he held up his clipboard.

“Is...is she leaving…?” Henry asked in a quiet voice, fear bubbling in his boiler.

“Heavens no.” Sir Topham Hatt reassured him, smiling at him. “Edward’s parts came from it.” He said softly, tears filling his eyes as the news hit him again.

Henry froze as he stared at the Fat Controller in shock, his eyes wide. Edward’s parts were in. The parts he needed to be fully repaired. Eyes still wide, his face formed a smile as it widened as excitement filled him. After an agonizing three months, he’ll finally have the love of his life back to him. Tears started to fall down his cheeks as adrenaline pumped through his pistons. He let out some steam excitedly and anxiously waited for the station master to blow his whistle.

“Of course, Sir!” Henry said happily, all signs of exhaustion completely gone from his face.

“And be quick about it.” Sir Topham Hatt smiled as he wiped his tears away. “We can’t let Edward wait any longer to get repaired.”

“Right away, Sir!” Henry said excitedly.

Hearing the Station Master blow his whistle, Henry blew his whistle twice before puffing down the tracks. He started off slowly but once he got onto the tracks that lead towards the Steamworks, he instantly picked up speed. The smile on his face never left as he sped down the tracks, his pistons aching in excitement. Seeing the Steamworks up ahead, Henry smiled brightly as he slowed down upon entering the Steamworks. He sees Maria standing near the secluded area that Edward resided in, his boiler aching happily as the turntable starts to turn him around.

“Morning, Maria.” Henry smiled as he slowly spun around on the turntable.

“Good morning, Henry.” Maria smiled warmly as she took a sip of her hot tea. “Are you ready?” She asked as she walked over to him.

“I am.” Henry said softly, the smile on his face still wide. “I’m just...so happy that Edward is closer to returning back to me.” He said softly, blushing a bit. “I-I mean, back with all of us…” He chuckled nervously.

Maria smiled warmly as she gently patted the side of his cab. “You and everyone else will be.” He said softly as she climbed into his cab. “Morning you two.”

“Morning, Mrs. Maverick.” Sam and David smiled as they greeted the engine doctor.

“For the last time, it’s...nevermind…” Maria sighed softly, tired of telling everyone to call her by her first name. “Anyway, I would like to get to the docks as quickly as possible to make sure the measurements are right so I can start repairing Edward.”

“Of course, ma’am.” Henry smiled as he blew his whistle twice before puffing out of the Steamworks.

Henry smiled as he puffed down the tracks towards Brendam, his boiler bubbling in excitement. His smile was wide as he sped along the tracks, whistling happily. Maria smiled warmly as she leaned out of Henry’s cab, looking at the engine with a small smile on her face. She hasn’t seen the green engine this happy when she first saw him at the Steamworks. Back then, his eyes were filled with fear, sadness, and worry when he kept looking at the secluded area where Edward resided. But now, his eyes were full of life, happiness, and excitement. Gently patting the side of his cab, Maria leans against his tender box and pulls out a piece of paper with Edward’s measurements on it.

“I’m sure the measurements will be right.” Sam said softly, watching Maria stare at the measurements on the paper.

“You can never be too sure.” Maria hummed as she put the measurements away, looking at him. “Even if one of the measurements is off, it’ll be another three months for they can rebuild his body to the right shape and size. If anything is off, it could provide discomfort to Edward or worse.” She said firmly.

“Fair enough.” Dave nodded as he kept an eye on the gauges in Henry’s cab. “No one would want that. Especially Henry and Thomas.”

“Those two engines and Sir Topham Hatt treasure Edward a lot, along with a majority of everyone else on the island.” Maria sighed softly, smiling a bit. “It warms me to know that Edward has touched those who view him as a friend.”

* * *

“Be careful with that load, Cranky!” Zackary called out to the crane, watching him slowly lower a long platform with something covered by a tarp.

Cranky groaned as the weight of the cargo strained his rope and hook. After the accident three months ago, his entire rope was replaced with brand new steel one that was stronger then his old one. Carly moved back and forth on her tracks, unloading smaller cargo that was also covered in a tarp. The area where the smelt had spilled was cleared up with the tracks having new planks and rails. Cranky finally sighed in relief as he put the large cargo on a long flatbed.

“That’s the last one.” Cranky hummed as he turned his body to look at Carly.

“I wonder what these are?” Carly asked as she moved back over to Cranky. “I mean, I know they’re to help Edward.”

“More than likely parts.” Zackary hummed as he looked at his charts. “Mrs. Maverick will be here soon to inspect them.”

Not long after he said those words, Henry’s whistle echoed through the docks as he slowly puffed towards them. “Morning, everyone!” He said happily as he stopped next to Cranky.

“Good morning, Henry!” Carly smiled as she looked at her friend. “You seem cheerful today.” 

“Oh, I am.” Henry smiled as his crew and Maria climbed out of his cab. 

“He has every right to be happy today.” Sam chuckled softly, patting his engine’s running plate.

“We shall see.” Maria hummed as she walked over to the tarp-covered cargo. “Can you remove all of the tarps, please?” She asked as she pulled out her measuring tape. 

The crew at the docks wasted no time in removing the tarps, Salty and Porter rolling up to also watch. Untying the ropes, the crew members grabbed the sides and corners of the tarps and started to remove them. Henry, Salty, Porter, Carly, and Cranky could only stare at the revealed cargo, getting a haunted feeling from it. On the flatbeds that Carly loaded were parts ranging from a boiler, firebox, controls, and a tender box. What was the most haunting was on the flatbed that Cranky loaded. Even without his face and the beautiful sapphire color he was always painted, they knew that the hollow piece of metal was Edward’s body. The gaping hole where his face would’ve been and the dark grey color of the metal looked like it belongs in the Scrapyard. Henry’s pistons trembled as he shut his eyes, trying to fight the haunting images out of his mind.

Maria hummed softly as she climbed onto the first flatbed, measuring the radius of the hole where Edward’s face will be going. “Good…” She muttered as she started measuring the rest of his body.

Henry watched as she measured everything else, his eyes kept going back to the frame of his lover’s body. He was glad Edward was going to be repaired, but seeing the parts made his boiler ache. He was afraid to know what Edward looked like now after seeing his old body being sent to the scrapyard. It was eerie and haunting all the same, seeing the destroyed and melted iron with the sapphire blue livery scratched and bubbled up from the heat. Henry could only imagine the pain that his sapphire felt on that tragic day. Within these three months, he’s been trying to block Edward’s screams from his mind.

After two hours of measuring every single piece of Edward’s new body, Maria smiled warmly as she jumped off the long flatbed. “Cover it up so we can take it to the Steamworks!” She called out to the workers as she walked back towards Henry.

The three engines and three cranes sighed happily in relief. Their friend/lover is almost repaired and fixed. Henry’s smile beamed in excitement and happiness as he slowly backed up to the flatbeds. His boiler ached from anticipation as it’s getting closer to Edward coming home. 

“I am so glad they didn’t screw up on the measurements.” Maria sighed in relief as she climbed into Henry’s cab. 

“I’ll say.” Dave chuckled softly as he watched her. “Everyone on Sodor is waiting anxiously for Edward to return.”

“It’ll be a while before he fully returns.” Maria hummed as she looked through her charts. 

“What do you mean?” Sam asked softly, worried if Henry heard her or not.

“Since he lost his right eye, he’s going to need therapy to learn how to work on the railway with only half of his vision.” Maria said softly as she looked at them. “Sometimes engines who lost half of their sight can’t work their fullest and cause more accidents.”

“You mean...Edward might not come back to the railway…?” Dave asked in a solemn voice.

“It’s a high possibility.” Maria said softly. “But, it depends on how well his therapy goes.”

“I hope he does.” Sam sighed quietly. “He means a lot on the railway.”

“I know he does.” Maria hummed softly, smiling warmly. “All the engines, vehicles, and people who have visited the Steamworks, I can tell that they all love and cherish Edward.”

Unknown to them, Henry heard every word and felt his boiler ache. He couldn’t bear it if Edward couldn’t work on the railway again. Especially Thomas. He knew that the small tank engine would be devastated to hear how his brother won’t be working on Sir Topham Hatt’s railway. Taking a deep breath, he pushed the thoughts away as he puffed faster down the tracks.

* * *

Victor sighed a bit as he looked at the tarp hanging up. It has been a long few months and very stressful. So many people, engines, and vehicles keep stopping by the Steamworks, constantly asking about Edward. He wasn’t annoyed at the fact, for he is happy to see how many hearts Edward had touched through his years on Sodor. What got him down was how he couldn’t give them an answer yet on how he is doing. Since the start of Edward’s long repair, he kept telling everyone that he isn’t sure how Edward was doing and that he will tell them when he does find out, but so far he hasn’t. 

It has been about 30 minutes since the call came in that Henry was on his way with Edward’s parts and that the lines were shut down for the number 3 engine to get here quickly.

Hearing a familiar whistle, Victor backed up on the track and smiled when he saw Henry slowly puffing into the Steamworks.

“Welcome back, Henry.” Viktor smiles as he slowly puffs up to him.

“Thank you.” Henry said softly, panting a bit as he came to a stop. “Here’s everything for Edward.” He said as Maria climbed out of his cab, the workman uncoupling the green engine from the flatbeds. “Can...Can I stay here while they work on him?”

“Henry.” Dave sighed softly, gently patting his cab. “I know you want to stay here but you do have other jobs to do.”

“Well, yes, but…” Henry timidly said, eyeing the tarps worriedly.

“It’s going to be a long while till Edward is ready to be seen by others.” Maria hummed softly, walking up to the green engine as she gently placed her hand on his running plate. “But I promise, when he is repaired and ready for visits, you and Thomas will be the first ones to know.”

“She is right, my friend.” Victor hummed as he looked at him. “It’s going to be a long progress and we will need all the space we need for items if they need them for Edward.”

Henry looked at Victor before looking at Maria, sighing. “...Promise?” He asked softly.

Maria smiled warmly as she pats his running plate. “I promise.” She smiled warmly.

Henry looked at her before looking at the tarp hanging in front of him. Looking down, he watched Maria walk away from the tracks as he slowly puffed up to the hanging tarps. “Edward?” He said softly, hoping to hear a reply but knew he wouldn’t. “I’ll come back later on when you are repaired and I’ll bring Thomas with me. The both of us miss you a lot, along with the others.” He said softly, looking at the tarps with a worried look. “I love you, Edward.” He said as he slowly puffs back onto the turntable.

Maria watched Henry with warm, sad eyes he was turned onto another track, watching him leave the Steamworks. “Alright!” She called out as she looked at the workmen. “We are keeping the tarps up and will use the crane to move the parts behind it. We’ll start with the firebox and work our way to bringing his body last.” She hummed as she stood in front of the grey empty shell that will be Edward’s new body. “It’s going to be a long progress since we are literally rebuilding him from scratch and we have to make sure every bolt, welding, gauges, and assembly is done carefully and precisely.” She stated firmly as she walked towards the tarp. “We will work in teams that way everyone can get plenty of rest. Do you all understand?”

“Yes, ma’am!” The workman stated happily, excited that Edward is closer to being rebuilt.

Maria hummed in thought as she walked back behind the tarps, she walked over to Edward’s face laying on a tarp on the floor. Kneeling down, she gently inspects the healed areas before gently placing her hand on his cheek. She frowned slightly when she saw the pained and scared look on his face.

“We’re almost done, Edward.” Maria said softly, checking his slightly rising heartbeat. “Then you can be away from whatever is going on in your mind.”

* * *

_ Edward sighed heavily as he stayed on a siding, hidden by dead trees. His body trembled as his heart raced in fear and adrenaline. That voice from earlier, it was full of malice and darkness and scared the number 2 engine. The  _ **_fear_ ** _ he felt when he heard the voice, a voice he hasn’t heard since he was working on his old railway. He thought he buried that voice away, never wanting to hear it again. But it’s back and he was terrified. Edward clenched his eyes shut, praying and hoping that the source of the voice doesn’t find him. _

**_“YoU cAn NeVeR eScApE fRoM mE, eDwArD.”_ **

_ Edward’s eyes shot open as the voice seemed to echo around him, his coupling rods shook in fear as his boiler ached. “J-Just leave me alone!” He yelled out, his voice cracking as he tried to calm down. _

**_“YoU cAn’T gEt RiD oF mE.”_ ** _ The voice chuckled darkly.  _ **_“i’M aLwAyS hIdDeN iN tHe ShAdOwS oF yOuR mInD.”_ **

_ “Y-You’re wrong!” Edward yelled fearfully. “I-I got rid of you once before!” _

**_“PoOr, NaIvE eDwArD.”_ ** _ The voice chuckled in a smooth, oily voice.  _ **_“I oNlY mAdE yOu ThInK tHaT aLl ThIs TiMe.”_ **

_ “You’re wrong!” Edward screamed as he puffed backward a bit.  _

**_“Am I?”_ ** _ The voice hummed in amusement.  _ **_“If I wAs TrUlY gOnE, I wOuLdN’t Be HeRe.”_ **

_ Edward went to yell at the voice again but stopped, the words caught in his mouth. He didn’t want to admit it, but he knew that the source of the voice was always trapped deep within his mind. He froze as hears puffing sounds behind him before a set of buffers pressed against the back of his tender box before feeling his body start to move forward. _

_ “W-What are you doing?!” Edward asked in a panicked voice, trying to apply his breaks. _

**_“We’Re GoInG fOr A lItTlE rIdE.”_ ** _ The voice chuckled as Edward continued to be pushed down the tracks by a large black mass. _

* * *

Maria hummed softly as she got the carrier straps ready to move Edward’s face. It has nearly been an entire day since they brought the parts back to the Steamworks. Edward’s new tender was already filled with water and coal as it was attached to the main part of his body as the workmen double checked to make sure everything was in place. His firebox, boiler, and smokebox were welded to his running plate and they were slowly lowering the empty shell of his body. The workmen worked nonstop to make sure everything was ready before the day was over.

“Be careful of the shell!” A workman shouted as he and the others guided the worker controlling the crane. “We can’t let anything happen to this!”

The worker in the crane nodded and he slowly lowered the shell over the parts. Maria watched with firm eyes, making sure it is placed correctly and aligned with everything perfectly. If placed and welded a few degrees off, it would do more harm to Edward than anything. She ran a hand through her hair as she watched the shell finally touch the running plate, the workmen taking the measurements and making sure it was aligned. Time seemed to slow as the anticipation of the outcome seemed to take forever. Everyone held their breath as they watched the workman check the shell over.

“...It’s aligned!” A workman shouted out, causing everyone to breathe a sigh of relief.

“The four on Edward’s running plate will do the welding!” Maria called out firmly, standing near Edward’s face. “I need a group over here to help me so we can attach his face.

No sooner since she said that, almost all of the workmen within the secluded area went over to her, getting the carrier attached to the crane hook. The ones who were going to help Maria lift Edward’s face up put on sanitized aprons, gloves, and masks on, to make sure the still healing wound wouldn’t get infected. As Maria put on her gloves, she noticed how the fearful look on Edward’s face grew, making it look like he’s living in a nightmare.

“Remember, we have to be gentle with his face and to keep our hands against him to make sure he stays in place.” Maria said as she and the others surrounded Edward’s face. “Alright, on the count of three.” She hummed firmly. “One, two, three.” She said as she and the others lifted Edward’s face up. They took slow, cautious steps closer to the carrier, letting the others put the straps around his face.

* * *

_ Edward was petrified. His eyes were wide and it felt like he had no control over his body. The black mass behind him kept pushing him down the tracks, moving faster and faster. The dead landscape zoomed past them in a black and red blur. He passed by the bodies of his friends and family, watching them dissolve as he went past them. Tears fell down his face as he felt his boiler and face get hot and the feeling of fear and dread consuming him. _

_ “S-Stop!” Edward begged in a broken voice, his pistons pumping as he sped down the tracks. _

_ An echo of the voice chuckling filled the air, getting louder by the second as Edward was forced to pick up speed. Even though the island was dead and deformed, he knew exactly where he was and where he was being forced to go. The place that caused him to be stuck within this distorted version of Sodor.  _

_ Brendam Docks. _

_ Edward felt the shadows of the mass slowly wrapped around his body, the shadows slowly consuming him. The view of the docks started to appear in front of him, followed by a bright glow of a yellow/white light. As he got closer, his eyes widened when he saw the entire area was nothing more than a giant lake of smelt. The same thing that made him decide to save Thomas by making himself go in. _

_ “Please!” Edward begged desperately, tears falling from his cheeks. “STOP!” _

**_“YoU aRe ThE oNe ChOoSiNg To KeEp GoInG.”_ ** _ The voice chuckled deeply, the sound booming over the island.  _ **_“YoU’rE tHe OnE iN cOnTrOl.”_ ** _ It laughed tauntingly. _

* * *

“Careful!” Maria called out as she and the others gently guided the carrier and Edward’s face over his body. 

His face kept changing between panic and fear, soft whimpers coming from him. The workmen were worried about never seeing Edward look and sound so scared. Maria was used to it from working on his face, but she knew it had gotten worse. Climbing onto Edward’s running plate, she and the others carefully lifted Edward’s face up, slowly turning him till he was aligned with the opening against his smokebox. The gaping opening was a perfect sphere shape as they slowly moved the back of his face towards it.

“Gently.” Maria hummed as she started to take the straps off, the workmen keeping him up.

With gentle pushes and slight rotations, they finally moved Edward’s face back till it was flush against his smokebox. Some of the workmen wasted no time as they got the bolts and widgets ready, gently placing them in the spots that circled Edward’s face. Taking a step back, Maria and the rest of the workmen smiled as they watched the other two workers. After months of waiting for parts and Maria fixing his face, Edward was fully repaired.

* * *

_ Edward’s eyes widened as they darted to the right, seeing the black mass no longer behind him. HE was making himself speed up. HE was making the choice to head towards the smelt at Brendam Docks. His mind told him to apply his breaks, to stop himself before he splashed into the smelt. But he couldn’t bring himself to apply his breaks. He WANTED this. Tears streamed down his cheeks as his vision began to blur, barely making out the metal pipes that appeared on the tracks. _

**_“UsLeSs.”_ **

**_“DiSgRaCeFuL.”_ **

_ Edward yelled in pain as he feels the right side of his body get hotter, feeling his paintwork heat up along with half of his face. Smoke slowly rose up from under him as half of his face felt like it was on fire. The pain traveled through his body quickly, making him go into shock as he felt the right side of his boiler explode. He screams in pain as fire and smoke came out of his damaged boiler, his wheels continuing to pick up speed. He cried out as he felt fire burning through his face, the flames protruding out of his right eye. _

**_“UnReLiAbLe.”_ **

**_“WoRtHlEsS.”_ **

_ The words kept echoing in the air as Edward tried to scream in pain, the fire dancing across his boiler and in his right eye socket. He just wanted this pain to end, no matter what it took. Struggling to keep his left eye open, he saw the metal pipes right in front of him before his front wheels slam into them. The pain increased as he felt himself tipped onto his side, black smoke rising off of his body as the ground killed the fire escaping him. Before he knew it, he felt his body slide into the smelt and screamed. With the shock of feeling the instant heat of the smelt, he finally released an agonizing scream. The scream echoed as he felt the burning sensation caused by the smelt, feeling his body start to melt quicker thanks to the damage that was already done to him. The feeling of his paint bubbling from the heat and the hot smelt burning away at his fire-damaged face. His voice cracked from screaming in such agony, calling out for help. The pain started to become numb as his vision slowly faded again to darkness. _

**_“YoU wAnTeD tHiS.”_ ** _ The voice chuckled, the last thing Edward heard before the darkness finally consumed him. _

* * *

“AHHHHHHH!” Edward screamed as his eyeshot opened, darting around the makeshift ‘room’.

Everyone in the Steamworks jumped from hearing the sudden scream, unsettled by how horrified it sounded. Edward continued to scream until he felt his throat burn and his mouth dry. His eye had shrunk in fear as he continued to look around the ‘room’. His breathing was rapid and quick as he hyperventilated. The heart monitor echoed through the entire building as the sensors on Edward’s face reacted to his heartbeat. Everything in his vision was blurry and the shadows kept creeping in from his  peripheral vision as a faint laugh of the voice seemed to echo around him.

“What’s wrong with him?!” A workman yelled over the monitor, his own heart racing from seeing Edward in such a state.

“He isn’t fully awake!” Maria called out as she quickly climbed back up onto his running plate. “Edward, you need to calm down!”

Even with the voice echoing around him and the blurriness of the ‘room’, Edward heard a different voice. It was quiet, barely a whisper, but he could still hear it.

“...-lm down! You need to calm down and wake up, Edward!”

The voice of a female grew louder, replacing the voice that kept taunting him. Still breathing rapid, he constantly blinked as his vision slowly came too. No longer was he on the distorted version of Sodor, nor was he being swallowed by the shadows. Long white tarps hung from the ceiling, encasing him in a makeshift room. The workmen looked at him worriedly as Edward slowly looked around the ‘room’ again. Even though he couldn’t see past the tarps, he can still smell the iron, paint, and smoke that identified the Steamworks. Blinking slowly, he slowly looked down a bit, seeing a woman with black hair and green eyes standing on his running plate. Maria smiled warmly as she saw the confused look on Edward’s face once he calmed down.

“W-Who…” Edward asked softly in a scratchy, dry voice. 

“My name is Maria Maverick, an engine specialist.” Maria said softly, smiling warmly as she gently pets his left cheek. “Do you know who you are?”

“Edward…” Edward said in a tired voice, licking his lips a bit to try to swallow the little amount of saliva in his mouth.

“Do you know where you are?” Maria asked softly, gently inspecting him.

“Sodor’s Steamworks…” Edward muttered softly, his throat feeling like it’s on fire.

“Do you remember what happened?” Maria asked softly, pulling out a squirt bottle filled with water.

“I-I do…” Edward said softly, looking down sadly. “I...slid into s-smelt... to prevent my brother from going into it…”

“Well, you don’t have any type of memory loss which is good.” Maria hummed softly, gently squirting some water into his mouth.

Edward sighed softly, enjoying the cold, refreshing feeling of water in his mouth. Licking his a bit, he watched Maria take the sensors off of his face before climbing off of his running. He winced slightly as he noticed that his body felt heavy and his wheels ached like they haven’t been moved.

“W-What...happened…?” Edward asked softly, noticing how the right side of his vision is black. 

“After what happened at the docks, you were brought here with very heavy damage to the right side of your body.” Maria hummed as she started to put her stuff away, the workmen cleaning up their equipment. “We had to replace everything with brand new parts.” She hummed before smiling warmly. “Well, Edward, we’ll get you painted and let your friends come vis-”

“NO!” Edward screamed as he looked at her, a fearful look on his face. “P-Please...I-I don’t want to see anyone…”

Maria and the other workmen stared at Edward, shocked at his sudden outburst. The workmen were more shocked and confused for they never heard Edward yell ‘no’ about seeing his friends. Maria stared at him, noticed the fear in his eye and the panic look sketched onto his face. Smiling sadly, Maria slowly walked up to him and gently placed her hand on his running plate.

“Alright, Edward.” Maria said softly, gently moving her hand against it. “I promise.”


End file.
